Hot Dance
by larinhmartins
Summary: Bella não é uma boa aluna na escola, tira notas péssimas! E, para recupera-las, a diretora da escola manda a garota fazer aulas extras. E essa aula, é de dança. Mas, mal sabia a garota que nesse "inferno" ela encontraria o verdeiro paraiso..
1. Capitulo 1

Olá queridas (os), trago uma nova fic, pois achei o "desenvolvimento" da minha outra muito bom aqui no , por isso, tratei de trazer outra fic minha de lemon para ver se terá o mesmo "sucesso" da outra. Quem quiser, leia a Sob o Mesmo Teto: .net/secure/story/story_?storyid=5135443&chapter=1

Agora, fiquem com essa nova fic! Espero que gostem e deixem as lindas reviews quando terminar de ler *-*

-------------------

001

O dia já começava mal para Isabella. Sem sol, chovendo e seu carro ainda teve que quebrar. _Perfeito_. Para piorar, hoje seria a entrega de boletins, e ela já sabia muito bem qual seria sua média.

Seus pais sabem que ela não é uma aluna exemplar. Na verdade, isso esta na cara de quem quiser ver. Uma garota rebelde, de cabelos castanhos longos, lápis no olho, jaqueta de couro e sua micro saia, agregada a sua coturno que nunca saia de seus pés. Quem a olhava pensava que era uma delinqüente! O que de certo modo, não deixa de ser uma impressão certa.

Seu jeito respondão e o cigarro eram marca registrada de sua personalidade. Os professores de sua escola agradeciam aos céus quando a garota matava aula (algo que acontecia frequentemente).

Mas agora, ela sabia que estava enrascada. Afinal, se repetisse de novo o segundo ano, seu pai iria colocá-la em um colégio interno. E o pior, só de garotas! Como ela ia conseguir viver sem ver ao menos um par de calças? Algo totalmente impossível!

Além de toda a fama de "marginal" que tem, na escola, ainda é tachada como o _corrimão_. Ela nunca foi do tipo de ligar para o que o povo fala, e por isso, pouco importa se dizem que ela é puta ou não. O que ela realmente quer, é fazer o que sua cabeça e coração mandam.

Pegar todos os garotos gatos da escola, é algo que pra ela, não é só como divertimento, e sim, algo que ela realmente quer, e não faz para ficar popular ou algo do gênero. Mas, os benditos estudantes da Forks High School tinham que comentar com quem a pobre morena saia ou deixava de sair.

Mas, por ventura, todas essas suas saídas eram na hora de suas aulas mais importantes. E pra ela, estudar nunca foi algo muito legal, nem amigos tinha na escola! Então, o que ficar fazendo em uma sala aonde todos a olham torto? Sair.

Só que agora, tudo isso se resultará em sua nota. E como se já não tivesse problemas o bastante, seu carro teimava em não pegar. Tentou uma, não foi. Tentou duas, não foi. Na terceira vez, ela girou a chave em uma rapidez que o bendito pegou no tranco! O som estrondoso de sua caminhonete ecoou no seu terreno calmo, rodeado de mata e ela sorriu, aliviada em não ter que ir para escola a pé de debaixo de chuva.

Ligou o som na altura e foi escutando seu rock pesado até chegar no campus da escola. Como eu disse, todos a olhavam torto, mas não é por isso que não possam a secar um pouquinho. As garotas, tinham um pouco de inveja dela, pois, ela é uma ninguém! Ela não anda com uma viva alma ao lado, não conversa com nenhum colega de classe mas mesmo assim, consegue sair com as mais variadas posições de jogadores de futebol americano da escola. Sem falar nos garotos das outras tribos. Isso era quase motivo de estudo, por que, como ela conseguia?

E os olhares masculinos eram medindo-a de cima a baixo. Isabella tinha um corpo bonito. Alta, magra, curvas definidas e um andar que deixava os garotos vivos sob as calças. Deveria ser isso: seu charme. Mesmo tendo alguns olhares matadores ou respostas atravessada, ela tinha algum Q a mais. E os garotos, obviamente, não paravam de a perseguir mesmo que todo o resto de seu grupo fosse contra. Parte feminina por achar ela uma esquisitona e a parte masculina por querer estar no lugar desse amigo. E para ficar com ela, eles faziam de tudo!

O que ela achava ótimo. Afinal, aquelas líderes de torcida, loiras oxigenada não conseguiram nem a metade do que ela conseguiu nesse um ano que esta na escola. Mas, ela ainda fazia um doce. Ela não ia sair com um garoto em cinco minutos! Com meia hora de conversa, quem sabe eles não iam pra garagem. Mas não, ela não saia transando com todos. Okay, eu estou tentando amenizar um pouco as coisas para o lado da Bella, porque ela realmente, da pra qualquer um.

E se não desse, iria continuar com a fama de corrimão. Então, de que adiantaria ficar só nos beijinhos e todos a verem como o diabo em forma de pessoa? Pelo menos fazendo, ela tinha em mente que todos poderiam falar o que bem entendessem sobre ela.

Entrou em sua sala e os olhares continuaram. Ela sorriu vitoriosa, como em toda manhã, e sentou-se na ultima carteira, aonde ninguém a incomodava. Jogou sua bolsa jeans rabiscada de qualquer jeito sobre a mesa e sentou-se esparramada na cadeira, tomando um pouco de cuidado com as pernas por conta da saia curta. Pegou seu  
Ipod e ligou no máximo, ignorando qualquer coisa que a cercasse.

O professor entrou e ela abaixou os olhos para seu caderno, aonde rabiscava insistentemente um circulo sem finalidade inicial. Ele falava sobre a nova matéria, e ela continuava entretida em seu desenho sem nexo. Ela já tinha se conformado, não ia conseguir recuperar aquelas notas, então, pra que prestar atenção?

- Senhorita Swan – um moço baxinho e acima do peso chamou pelo sobrenome de Isabella, mas ela nem se deu conta de que era com ela – SWAN! – ele gritou, batendo com a régua que trazia em sua mão na mesa da aluna. Ela pulou de susto, retirando os fones do ouvido.

- Você quer me matar?! – ela exclamou alterada – Parece louco!

- Louco, Isabella? Isso é modo de falar com o seu superior?

- Na verdade – ela fingiu pensar – Não. O senhor merece ser chamado de coisa pior.

- Já para coordenação! – ele já ficava vermelho de raiva da garota prepotente que lhe dirigia a palavra de tal maneira – JÁ!

Ele gritou como se fosse o decreto final. Isabella ergueu a sobrancelha, e riu, pegando seu material e se levantando da mesa, caminhando em passos calmos até a porta. De longe, dava para ouvir o professor bufar, tentando acalmar sua respiração. Enquanto a garota, saia dali soberana, sabendo que aquela ida a coordenação não daria em nada.

Sentou-se no banco ao lado da porta da sala da diretora Meyer e esperou. A senhora Cuper, a secretária da escola, passou por ela balançando a cabeça, lamentando em ver a garota ali pela milésima vez no ano. Ela gostava de Bella, mas infelizmente, sabia o quanto a garota era do riscado.

- Swan – ela ouviu uma voz grave chamar de dentro da sala, e logo passou a bolsa no ombro e entrou, sentando em uma grande cadeira de couro preta em frente a mesa do mogno da diretora – O que trás a sua ilustre presença até a minha sala?

- Você já sabe, Stephanie – ela disse sem respeito algum, mexendo em uma mexa do cabelo, enquanto esparramava-se mais na poltrona – E mesmo se eu fosse explicar, você não ia acreditar mesmo.

- Ainda bem que você sabe, Isabella, ainda bem – a diretora suspirou – Por que você fica xingando seus professores, Isabella? O que custa ter um pouco de respeito?

- Ele estava gritando comigo! – ela disse inconformada – Parece louco!

- Se ele estava gritando deve ter sido porque você não tirava os benditos fones da orelha, certo? – ela se calou, bufando e cruzando os braços no peito, feito uma criança birrenta – E as suas notas também não estão nada boas, mocinha.

- Viemos falar sobre as minhas notas ou meu modo de agir em sala? – ela abriu um sorriso desafiador, que fez com que Stephanie a olhasse como se ela não soubesse com quem estava falando – Okay, parei – ela disse, encolhendo-se mais. Com a diretora, Isabella sabia que o buraco era mais embaixo.

- Seu boletim só tem nota vermelha! – a diretora afirmou, enquanto passava os olhos sob as lentes de seus óculos de armação fina – Você vai acabar repetindo de novo, Isabella.

- É, eu sei – ela murmurou, derrotada, agarrando-se a bolsa como se aquilo fosse resolver suas notas.

- Olha – Stephanie começou, colocando as mãos sobre a mesa, com os dedos entrelaçados – Eu sei que isso é uma fase. Essa coisa toda de rebeldia e tudo mais. É a adolescência, e eu sei que isso passa – Isabella a olhou achando aquilo pura babaquice – Mas, a adolescência passa, e o seu futuro você tem que fazer agora, Bella – agora, a garota a olhava assustada. _Bella?_ Desde quando a diretora Meyer era tão carinhosa? – E pra isso, você tem que passar de ano, porque repetir pela segunda vez, vai ser o maior desgosto para o seu pai.

- E como você quer que eu faça isso? – ela perguntou desolada. Mesmo não querendo, ela sabia que as coisas estavam ficando apertadas pra ela.

- Aulas extra.

- Haha, eu não quero ser líder de torcida – disse ela com um sorriso sem humor.

- Você não precisa – a mulher de meia idade, com cabelos longos e bastante bonita, começou a mexer em alguns papéis dentro de sua primeira gaveta – Aqui estão todos os cursos.

- Eer... – ela pegou os papéis, e passou os olhos – Mas, não acabaram as inscrições a uns... dez meses atrás?

- Eu posso conseguir uma vaga para você – realmente, aquela mulher que durante tantos meses era sua maior inimiga, estava se saindo melhor que uma fada madrinha – Mas, tem alguns que realmente, não tem como eu te encaixar.

- E quais você pode?

- Bom – ela tornou os papéis para sua mão, e passou seus olhos castanhos pelas letras pequenas – Dança é uma que eu consigo.

- Dança? – ela riu – Eu não vou dançar.

- Mas Isabella – ela falou séria – É isso ou, refazer o segundo ano. Você escolhe.

A garota ficou olhando para os grandes olhos por trás da lente de sua diretora e pensou sobre o assunto. Afinal, não deve ser tão ruim assim. Pelo menos, isso não envolve número ou letras, apenas ter um bom molejo e uma malemolência que a morena sabia que tinha. Suspirou e concordou com a cabeça. Stephanie abriu um sorriso de ponta a ponta.

- Suas aulas começam amanhã. Afinal, você tem que recuperar essa nota até semana que vem.

- E como eu vou fazer isso? – ela ainda não acreditava nessa ajuda, só podia ser brincadeira – Uma semana? Essa professora ai vai me dar ponto?

- Eu já disse, Isabella, deixa comigo - a diretora garantiu, e Isabella deu de ombros, deixando tudo isso na mão do destino. Ou melhor: de Stephanie Meyer.


	2. Capitulo 2 e 3

Vim com capitulo duplo *-* eeee, com lemon, HUHUHUHU. Comentem quando terminar de ler, e espero que gostem :)

002

O corredor já estava vazio. Ou quase, apenas uma alma transitava por aquele espaço. Uma certa garota de cabelos castanhos, um maço de cigarro nas mãos e uma coturno da qual quando batia no piso perfeito da escola, ecoava em todos os cantos.

Depois do almoço era sempre assim. Como se fosse toque de recolher, cada individuo ia correndo para sua sala com medo de encontrar com algum inspetor maldito.

Mas, Bella não. Ela não liga, afinal, os inspetores também não ligam muito pra ela. Sabiam muito bem que aquela ali andava mais do que ficava dentro de sala. Ela caminhou mais pelo longo corredor e virou, subindo as grandes escadas que davam para o terraço. O único lugar que podia relaxar. O único lugar que podia fumar.

Abriu a porta de ferro e foi andando até o parapeito do terraço, apoiando seus braços ali e pegando um cigarro, acendendo-o depressa. Agora não chovia mais, estava apenas um friozinho gostoso do qual ela sempre adorava. Na primeira tragada que deu, ouviu um estalo vindo da porta, e virou-se instintivamente para ver.

- Ora ora, Isabella Swan – o garoto loiro, alto e muito bonito dirigiu a palavra a morena – Você não sabe que fumar faz mal para a saúde? – ele disse sarcástico, e a garota balançou a cabeça, reprimindo um sorriso.

- Não, você foi o primeiro a me informar, _Fletcher_ – ela disse com um sorriso meigo nos lábios, mas logo depois, revirou os olhos e tragou novamente, ignorando a presença do garoto ali.

O garoto foi um dos que já ficaram com Bella. Mas, por ventura, ele ficou caído por ela. Não que os outros não ficassem, mas ele realmente, fazia tudo que a morena pedia.

Thomas Fletcher era bonito, loiro, simpático e fofo. O sonho de consumo de todas as garotas dessa escola. Desde as líderes de torcida até as nerds de aparelho. Ele era desejo mundial, mas, não dava mole para nenhuma. Quer dizer, para apenas uma. Isabella Swan, que fazia o garoto de gato e sapato, mas, que mesmo assim, tinha um carinho forte por ele. Porque afinal de contas, ele foi o único que comeu e não jogou fora, como todos os outros faziam, e isso, fez com que a garota criasse uma simpatia com ele.

Ele se aproximou sorrateiramente da garota e ela o olhou de cima abaixo, logo fazendo brotar um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios. Thomas riu pela expressão da garota e logo segurou firme seus pulsos, fazendo com que ela jogasse o cigarro no chão.

- Ei! Que abuso é esse? – ela brincou, enquanto ele se aproximava mais dela.

- Abuso é o que eu vou fazer agora – ele sussurrou contra os lábios rosados e finos de Isabella, e logo depois os atacou com uma fúria incontrolável.

Ainda agarrando os pulsos da morena, ele puxou seu corpo contra o dele, fazendo com que seu beijo se aprofundasse mais. Oh, como ela sentia falta daquela boca. Afinal, fazia um mês que o garoto não aparecia. Muitos jogos e treinos, mal tinha tempo para o "lazer". E mesmo que todas essas brincadeiras não passassem de algo superficial, os dois sentiam falta um do outro. Ele, de um jeito apaixonado. Ela, de um jeito pecaminoso.

Ele pressionou seu corpo contra o dela, emprestando-a contra a mureta aonde antes ela estava apoiada e agarrando forte sua cintura. Ela arfava contra o beijo, enquanto suas mãos escorregavam nos fios macios e loiros do garoto. Ficaram nesse beijo de tirar o fôlego durante minutos, até que pararam para respirar e tentar reajustar seus pensamentos na cabeça. Oh saudade.

- O que você esta fazendo aqui em cima?

- Estava, você quis dizer – disse ela em seu famoso tom sarcástico – Vim fumar, até um cidadão loiro e chatinho vir me atrapalhar, roubando-me um beijo completamente delicioso.

- Então, o "chatinho" esta perdoado? – ele deu ênfase a palavra e ela riu, mordendo o lábio inferior do garoto de brincadeira.

- Não, você sabe que eu não perdôo fácil.

- E, como eu faço pra conseguir o seu perdão? – ele provocou, colando ainda mais seu corpo ao dela.

- Saber, você sabe muito bem – a garota sorriu, fazendo o garoto cair em tentação e cair com os lábios em seu pescoço, arrancando um gemido baixo dos lábios finos de Isabella – Mas, não agora.

- Não agora? – ele parou, a olhando descrente – Desde quando Isabella Swan nega fogo?

- Desde quando eu tenho coisas mais importantes para pensar – ela suspirou, revirando os olhos e se afastando do garoto, sentando-se no chão e recostando as costas na parede.

- Fala sério, Bella – agora ele revirou os olhos – E o que é mais sério do que sexo?

- Notas.

- E desde quando você se preocupa com ela?

- Desde nunca! – seu tom era soberano, como de uma mestra, fazendo o garoto a olhar vidrado. Ela sempre tinha o poder em suas mãos, e isso o fascinava. Ela pegou um cigarro no maço e acendeu, tragando e depois soltando a fumaça pela fresta fina entre seus lábios – Mas a diretora me sugeriu uma aulinha extra, pra melhorar essa merda.

- E o que vai ser? – o garoto estava de frente a ela, com as mãos dentro do bolso e a olhando com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Dança.

- Haha, essa eu quero ver!

- Cala a boca, Thomas! – disse entre os dentes, mas o garoto continuou a olhando com a sobrancelha erguida – Não sou eu que fico correndo atrás de uma coisa que falam que é uma bola por um campo idiota.

- Mas é isso que me faz ficar com esse corpinho que você tanto gosta – ele abriu um sorriso safado e ela balançou a cabeça.

- Eu mereço! – ele riu – Mas enfim, eu vou ser obrigada a fazer e não estou nada feliz, diga-se de passagem.

- Eu até te ajudaria – ele sentou ao seu lado – Mas, você sabe que é muito...

- Treino e o seu treinador te capa caso você falte a algum – ela completou, gesticulando com as mãos como se o som saísse delas – Mas eu não estou te pedindo ajuda mesmo.

- Por isso não me arrisco a faltar a treino – o garoto não estava mais brincalhão – Você não liga pra nada que eu fale pra você.

- A Thom, desculpa – ela fez uma voz melosa, apertando as bochechas rosadas de frio do garoto – Da próxima vez, eu não falo assim – Isabella fez um biquinho debochado e ele bufou.

- É sério, é insuportável o jeito que você me trata!

- Se realmente fosse, você não estaria aqui – sorriu vitoriosa.

Ele ficou sem argumentos. Porque realmente, o que ela disse era verdade. Mas, por culpa de seus sentimentos, ele acabava deixando ser pisado pela garota sem nem ao menos argumentar, mesmo vendo que tudo aquilo era completamente injusto.

Mas, caso ele falasse algo, teria medo de sua reação. Se ficaria brava, quieta ou submissa ao seu jeito respondão. Por isso, Thomas sempre ficava quieto. Essa, devo informar, foi uma das primeiras vezes que ele falou grosso com Isabella.

A garota não liga para os sentimentos dele, mesmo que no fundo, beem no fundo ela sinta algo pelo seu "colega com benefícios", ela ainda acha que não deve se rebaixar para pedir desculpas ou demonstrar seus sentimentos. _Como se isso fosse algo realmente vergonhoso_.

Eles ficaram em um silêncio crônico. O único som que os rodeava era de suas respirações e algumas gotas de chuva que começavam a cair. Bella terminou de fumar e jogou a guimba do cigarro para o lado, em um peteleco, e levantou em um pulo. Estendendo a mão para o garoto que olhava para o lado desolado pelo jeito frio dela.

- Vamos acabar pegando um resfriado.

- E uma suspensão – ele completou – Já se passou um tempo desde que estamos aqui.

- Como se fosse novidade para nós dois – eles riram e foram até a porta.

No caminho, Thomas passou o braço pela cintura de Isabella, quando viu que a garota estava tremendo de frio por conta de sua saia tão curta. Seu casaco grande cobriu parcialmente o ombro coberto da garota e ela apoiou a cabeça em seu peito. Era bom ficar assim. Ela se sentia protegida, mesmo sem querer afirmar nem para si mesma.

003

Ela foi caminhando até a sua tortura. Aula de trigonometria. Como ela odiava isso. Números, professor chato e meia dúzia de puxa saco. Essa vida não era para ela. E assim como antes e agora, apostando todas suas fichas nessa bendita aula extra par aumentar sua nota, abriu seu caderno e começou a fazer o mesmo desenho abstrato ouvindo sua música a uma altura boa que não atrapalhasse ninguém.

Esse professor mal ligava para ela, por isso nem se incomodou pelo fato dela estar ouvindo música e não o que dizia. Na verdade, até se aliviou, porque assim ,ela não fazia nada que perturbasse a aula.

Os minutos passaram rápidos e quando viu, já era a saída. Toda aquela correria que ela tanto odiava foi acontecendo rápido. E do jeito que começou, acabou como poeira. Todos já haviam saído da sala e dos corredores e ela ainda estava ali, de costas para porta e inclinada sobre a carteira guardando suas coisas em sua bolsa rabiscada.

Segundos depois que guardou seu estojo na mesma, ouviu a porta atrás de si bater. Respirou fundo mas não virou, apenas espalmou suas mãos sobre a carteira e dedilhou seus dedos pela superfície. Ela sabia quem era. Afinal, aquele perfume era a marca registrada do garoto.

Passos lentos vieram ao seu encontro e ela pode sentir mãos fortes a agarrando pela cintura e beijos contornarem toda superfície de seu pescoço. Um suspiro baixo saiu de seus lábios e Isabella segurou nas mãos do garoto, as pressionando ainda mais sobre sua cintura.

- Acho que você não esta mais tão tensa – sua voz soou rouca e baixa, inundou a sala com seu sotaque inglês perfeito.

- Na verdade, estou muito – a garota provocou, descendo as mãos do garoto pelo vão de suas pernas.

- Esta? – ele mordeu o lóbulo da garota e ela gemeu. Esse era seu ponto fraco, e Thomas sabia muito bem disso. Ela nada respondeu, então ele tomou a liberdade de prosseguir – Então, acho que sou capaz de aliviar a sua tensão.

E falando isso, a virou, puxando o corpo magro e desenhado da garota contra seu corpo forte, fazendo os seios de Bella ficarem espremidos por seu peito. Thomas tomou seus lábios com fúria, arrancando qualquer ar que a garota ainda tivesse. E conseqüentemente, arrancando-lhe qualquer sanidade que ainda rondasse sua cabeça.

Ele percorria a lateral de seu corpo com as mãos, enquanto sua língua ainda procurava insistentemente a dela. Isabella agarrou-lhe a nuca, puxando ainda mais seu rosto para o dela e foi andando com o garoto para frente. Ele seguiu seus passos, andando de costas para aonde quer que ela o levasse. No trajeto, bateram em diversas carteiras mas finalmente chegaram ao lugar que Bella desejava: a mesa do professor.

Thomas a sentou ali, passando suas mãos pelas pernas um pouco grossas dela, enquanto Bella já tomava partido da blusa de botão dele. A pele quente e delicada da garota, tocando toda a extensão de seu peito, era quase delirante. Com tão pouco, ela já conseguia o fazer queimar, só por sentir uma vez ou outra as unhas grandes e negras roçarem por certas partes de seu peitoral.

Tom desceu seu beijo por toda extensão de sua mandíbula e mordia sua pele exposta, causando longos arrepios desde a ponta dos pés até o ultimo fiapo de cabelo de Isabella. Ela adorava as carícias que ele lhe proporcionava, tanto que nunca o reprimiu de fazer nenhuma delas.

Os dedos finos de Bella passaram a percorrer o cós, abrindo os últimos botões e tirando a camisa social de linho branco que ele usava. Seus olhos se perderam em todo aquele físico que o garoto tinha e com um sorriso malicioso brotando em seus lábios, ela passou a beijar o pescoço e peito do garoto. Ele arfava, enquanto acariciava os cabelos de Isabella, a incentivando a continuar com toda essa "brincadeira".

As suas mãos grandes seguiram para a blusa básica de Isabella, a passando por sua cabeça e contemplando seu tronco coberto apenas pelo sutiã preto rendado. Ele subiu com seus dedos longos e frios por toda extensão da barriga de Bella, que arfava pelo choque térmico de seus corpos, e logo depois, partiu para o fecho frontal de seu sutiã, abrindo-o com a habilidade, já que ele estava bem acostumado com esses fechos de seus sutiãs, que nem fazia a asneira de passar as mãos por suas costas procurando um modo de abrir por lá.

Isabella gemia baixo quando sentiu a boca quente de Tom tomar seus mamilos com a mesma agilidade que sua mão fria tocava-lhe o seio direito, massageando, puxando e apertando o bico rosado. O quente no frio e o quente no quente estava enlouquecendo Isabella, que já podia sentir sua calcinha encharcada sob a saia preta.

- Pare de brincadeiras – ela disse em um sussurro quase inaudível, que Tom só conseguiu ouvir pois seu ouvido estava bem próximo de sua boca.

- Brincar é legal – seus beijos subiram por seu colo e ela segurou o rosto fino, fitando seus olhos castanhos claros, que quase refletiam luxuria.

- Não na escola – ela mordeu o lábio inferior, de forma sedutora e Tom balançou a cabeça, passando a língua por entre os lábios.

- Cachorra... – ele sussurrou, passando uma mão pela nuca da morena e a puxando para outro _daqueles_ beijos.

Suas bocas não se desgrudavam nem para retomar o fôlego. Tom foi com suas mãos da barriga de Isabella até o zíper lateral de sua saia, abaixando-o e fazendo a peça deslizar pelas pernas da garota. Seu membro já estava pulsante dentro das calças e nem se ele quisesse ele iria conseguir continuar com as brincadeiras.

Tom em relação a sexo era diferente do Tom em relação a Bella. Com ela, Isabella Marie Swan, ele era romântico, fofo e tentava ao máximo amolecer aquela pedra de gelo que a menina trazia no lugar do coração. Mas em relação a sexo, transar com Bella Swan, as coisas eram totalmente diferentes. Ele tinha o controle das coisas, mesmo a garota querendo tomar as rédeas, ele sabia como fazer para que a garota morresse em seus braços.

Bella percebeu a cara de que ele ia explodir caso continuasse com as benditas calças, e tratou de abaixar o zíper do garoto, fazendo as calças e a cueca boxer escorregasse por suas pernas até os calcanhares, aonde ele fez questão de logo se desfazer.

Ele era grande, grosso e pulsante assim como Isabella se lembrava da ultima vez. Tom soltou um gemido baixo assim que sentiu as mãos quentes da garota se apoderarem de seu membro e fazerem movimentos de cima a baixo, lentamente. Era como uma tortura: lenta e dolorosamente deliciosa para ambos.

- Sem brincadeiras – ele comentou, com um fio de voz, enquanto passava as mãos pelo quadril da garota e a puxava para a ponta da mesa.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior assim que sentiu a ponta de seu membro apontar em sua entrada molhada, e Tom soltou um suspiro baixo ao sentir o quão pronta ela estava pra ele.

Sem nem avisar, ele entrou de uma vez, em uma estocada forte e longa, fazendo a garota gritar de prazer. Suas unhas instintivamente foram para os ombros do garoto, cravando-as ali sem piedade. O vai e vem de seu quadril era frenético ao encontro de Bella, que constantemente gemia a cada investida.

Tudo aquilo era como um estimulo para Tom. Seus gemidos, beijos insanos e unhas grudadas em suas costas, tudo fazia com que ele ficasse com o mais tesão ainda pela morena. _Sempre selvagem_.

- Mais... forte... – ela arfava, e voz era uma das ultimas coisas que tinha no momento.

Tom a beijou com fúria, invadindo sua boca com a língua, massageando a dela constantemente enquanto suas mãos acariciavam as pernas da garota e a puxavam de encontro a ele, fazendo o que ela havia acabado de pedir.

As pernas de Bella logo estavam enlaçadas na cintura dele, puxando-o ainda mais (se for possível) para perto de si. Era louco, insano e completamente cheio de paixão o sexo desses dois. Paixão sim, isso era algo que Isabella sentia por Tom. Algo que ela sente, mas não chega a ser uma coisa que se compare ao amor que ele sente por ela. Mas, que isso contribuía muito para o momento dos dois juntos.

Ela ficava com ele sem pudor. Gemia sem ser forçada e fazia porque gostava. O que ela sentia quando transava com Tom era totalmente diferente quando ela estava com outros caras. Era apenas ela e ele. Sem máscaras, sem Bella durona. Apenas a Bella. A Bella que Tom era perdidamente apaixonado e que queria poder ver o tempo todo que estivesse com a garota.

Seu membro entrava e saia por completo de dentro de Isabella, a fazendo gemer e morder o lóbulo de sua orelha. Ele beijava o pescoço dela, chupando e fazendo com que toda essa [i]atenção[/i] causassem marcas futuras. Entregues, completamente entregues um ao outro, sem pudor algum.

As pernas de Bella se apertaram ainda mais em sua cintura, puxando seu quadril para ela, fazendo seu movimento ser mais intenso e forte e um urro de prazer sair da boca de Tom.

Ele passou os dedos pela pele branca de Isabella, fazendo cara parte do seu corpo queimar e arrepiar até a nuca. Sua cabeça foi pra trás, fazendo seus cabelos caírem em cascata por suas costas, e mais gemidos foram emitidos de sua garganta, estimulando ainda mais o garoto a continuar.

Lento e tortuosamente eram os movimentos de Tom dentro dela. Por mais que ela quisesse rápido e forte, ele fazia o que não pedia pois sabia que isso ainda a excitava mais. Vê-la perdendo o controle, mordendo seu ombro e pescoço, arranhando seus braços era tudo que ele precisava na hora.

Bella já estava vermelha e seu corpo suado, juntamente com o de Tom, definindo ainda mais seus músculos por conta do prazer. Ele agarrou forte o corpo esguio dela, fazendo uma corrente elétrica passar por ambos. Tom sabia que não agüentaria por muito mais tempo. Isabella sabia que ele não agüentaria por muito mais tempo. Ele tem um bom "pique", mas, digamos que não é páreo para o de Isabella, mas, da pro gasto.

Seu corpo na ponta da mesa, quase caia, se não fosse pelo atrito de Tom contra seu corpo, fazendo ele se arrastar levemente na mesa. Mais quatro estocadas longas, fortes e fundas, e ela pode sentir o linquido de Tom dentro de si. Por mais que não fosse tudo que ela mais esperasse, ela não podia negar que ele acabava com ela, e seguindos depois podia sentir o ápice vir.

Mesmo sendo algo tão sincero, digamos assim, a relação deles tinha um pouco de carinho, vindo de ambos. Ela se entregava pra ele, como não se entregava a qualquer outro homem, mas ainda sim... não era exatamente o que ela queria. Não que ela não goste, ao contrário, gosta e MUITO, sendo que, Tom ainda é muito carinhoso, muito.. "namorado". Algo que ela desaprova já que não da nenhuma chance para ele, mas mesmo assim, ele teima em se iludir. Deve ser por isso que a garota não gosta dele. Tom é fácil demais, por causa do amor. Porque ele pensa que sendo assim, ela gostará mais rápido dele.

Sendo que mal sabe ele que pra Isabella tudo é um jogo. O quanto mais difícil for, mais prazeroso pra ela.


	3. Capitulo 4 e 5

Que bom que estão gostando *_* fico muito feliz mesmo! E bom, vou explicar: Edward não apareceu antees mas calma... ele aparece agora 8) então, divirtão-se com o post DUPLO de hoje : )

004

- Você não vai fugir.

- Pai, você não precisava ter me trazido até aqui – Isabella falou pela milésima vez essa frase em menos de dez minutos.

- Se eu não te trouxesse você ia sair com a sua gangue!

- Gangue, Charlie? – ela revirou os olhos – Emmett, Jacob e Rosalie não são minha "gangue"- ela fez aspas no ar.

- Mas andam que nem você, só tiram péssimas notas e não são boas companhias – coitada de Bella, os poucos amigos que tinha, já era vetada de os ver.

- Ta bom, ta bom – ela revirou os olhos de novo – Eu não vou parar de andar com eles, mas enfim, eles não estão aqui mesmo, não tem como encontra-los.

- Eu na sua idade arranjava muitos modos de enganar meus pais – ele disse repreensivo.

- Ta Charlie, não to afim de ouvir histórias da época de Matusalém – Isabella deixou um sorrisinho cínico dos lábios e saiu do carro, arrumando sua saia de couro, a mesma do dia anterior, só que agora, agregada a suspensórios presos, e soltos em torno de sua cintura – Agora tenho que ir, tenho "aulinha" – Charlie balançou a cabeça e desejou boa sorte a garota, saindo com o carro.

Boa sorte, isso fez a garota rir enquanto adentrava a escola. Sorte é a ultima coisa que alguém pode ter quando se está no colégio depois que todos já saíram e tem que fazer aula de dança. Suspirou, enquanto andava segurando sua bolsa e com as mãos dentro do casaco fechado até o grande decote de sua blusa.

O silêncio era tamanho que ela conseguia ouvir os pássaros do lado de fora da escola. Que falta sentia de sua coturno, que fazia um barulho aconchegante de seu salto, mas decidiu vir com seu all star preto e gasto para não arrumar problemas futuros com os pés. Ela sabia muito bem como era essa vida de dançarina.

Mesmo que ela quisesse apagar isso de sua memória, infelizmente, isso ainda a perseguia. Isabella não era assim, rebelde sem causas e toda gótica. Quando ela morava em Pheonix, ela fazia aulas de dança. Tanto que quando Stephanie falou sua aula, ela pensou que fosse até brincadeira. Fez quatro anos de dança de salão, e a dois anos atrás parou, virando isso que é agora. Na época era tão linda. Não que não seja agora, mas, quando ainda era uma "menininha", tinha os cabelos em um loiro lindo até os ombros e os olhos claros sempre limpos de qualquer tipo de maquiagem. Roupas simples e de cores fofas. Era uma verdadeira menina, ao contrário do que é agora.

Roupas pretas, lápis nos olhos e o jeito respondão. Nem da pra imaginar Isabella loira e moça de família como era a anos atrás.

A sala de dança era perto do ginásio. Era uma sala de balé, com espelhos em volta, barra e tudo que tem direito. Tinha uma estrutura boa, mesmo poucos alunos fazendo a bendita aula. Isabella nunca tinha ido para aquela sala. Como eu disse, ela queria esquecer aquele passado "dançarina" e indo parar em uma sala daquelas, as coisas só iriam piorar.

Ela parou em frente a sala e suspirou. Agora é a hora. Colocou a mão na maçaneta e abriu, entrando na sala com passos longos e firmes, dignos de modelo. Era assim que gostava de andar, desfilando. Gostava de chamar atenção, era como se assim todos fossem obrigados a olhar pra ela, mesmo ela não sendo absolutamente nada naquela escola. Ou era isso que todos queriam colocar para ela.

Uns dez alunos estavam sentados divididamente em dois bancos grandes de madeira, arrumando-se e alongando-se no momento em que Isabella entrou. Mas assim que viram aquele vulto negro vir em sua direção, levantaram o olhar do que estavam fazendo e encararam a garota como se fosse um alien. Afinal, ali era o ultimo lugar que poderiam encontrar aquela garota.

Isabella não deu a mínima para quem se encontrasse ali, passou com um olhar indiferente e seguiu seu caminho até o terceiro banco, encostado na parede que estava completamente vazio. Se não fosse por apenas um ser ali sentado. Ignorou também aquele cidadão e foi se sentar no canto, encostando-se na parede e esperando o bendito professor. Claro, ela chegaria atrasada, só não chegou porque seu pai a trouxe, mas agora, o professor se atrasar? Era o cúmulo não? Na verdade, não. Pra Isabella isso era ótimo, afinal, teria ainda menos tempo de aula.

O ser com um casaco preto e encapuzado levantou e sentou mais próximo da morena, cruzando os braços no peito coberto pelo casaco com zíper e imitando a posição dela.  
Isabella o olhou sobre o ombro e bufou. [i]Nem ficar sozinha mais a garota podia[/i].

- Aluna nova? – o garoto perguntou baixo, com seu tom de voz grosso e rouco, fazendo ela virar seu olhar pra ele.

- Interessa? – respondeu rispidamente – Mas, acho que é óbvio que sim – seu tom era baixo, mas não tanto quanto o do garoto ao seu lado.

- Não gosta de dança? – voltou a perguntar, e ela suspirou, rolando os olhos.

- Não e realmente, o que te faz pensar que isso é de interesse pra você? – sua cara denunciava o quanto ela realmente não queria estar ali dentro. O garoto, com o capuz cobrindo completamente seu rosto, deixando apenas sua boca amostra, abriu um sorriso de lado, mostrando seus dentes perfeitamente brancos e descruzou os braços, respirando fundo.

- Acho que sim – respondeu a ela, enquanto se levantava – Prazer – ele abaixou o capuz e abriu o zíper do casaco até o final – Sou Edward Cullen, seu novo professor de dança.

005

Ela continuou parada ali, estática olhando para aquele homem perfeitamente lindo a sua frente. Não era possível, ela não conseguia acreditar. Era muita perfeição para um homem só.

Seus olhos traçaram cada linha do seu rosto, gravando com precisão a cor daqueles olhos verdes, que mais pareciam um profundo poço, sem um fim certo, fazendo com que Isabella perdesse longos segundos fitando seus lindos olhos. Desceu seu olhar e fitou a boca, fina e precisa, quase um convite para que ela grudasse seus lábios ali. Desceu mais e se deparou com um corpo mais que espetacular, coberto apenas por uma blusa preta, básica e uma calça jeans larga, acompanhada de um sapatênis, fazendo o estilo ficar extremamente lindo.

Ela ainda não conseguia acreditar. [i]Como nunca tinha dado de cara com um homem desses?[/i] Isabella já podia sentir sua boca levemente aberta, fazendo com que sua respiração passasse por ali, mas logo tratou de fecha-la e tomar a compostura, voltando com seu olhar indiferente para o homem dono de cabelos perfeitamente desalinhados em cor de bronze.

- Hun, o prazer é todo meu – fingiu animação na voz, mas logo revirou os olhos, passando os dedos por cima da fita de cetim que trazia no pescoço, tampando as benditas marcas de Tom. Bufou ao lembrar de que o garoto fez isso como se a tratasse como gado que precisava ser marcado – Mas pode ter certeza, não precisa ligar para minha presença aqui.

- Ligar, realmente, acho que não faço questão – Edward disse imitando o tom de voz da garota. Totalmente desinteressado – Mas, da próxima vez que quiser manter o anonimato, tente vir com uma roupa menos chamativa e saia que cubra pelo menos dois terços de sua coxa.

Sua boca se escancarou e ela olhou o homem andando em passos calmos até o centro da sala, como se o que tivesse acabado de dizer fosse como um mísero bom dia. Quem ele pensava que era? Isabella não podia acreditar que em menos de cinco minutos que estava dentro da sala, já havia conquistado um ódio profundo para o malditamente gostoso do professor de dança.

Ainda fingindo que o que tinha acabado de falar não fosse nada, Edward parou em frente ao primeiro banco e pegou sapatos especiais para dança, que estavam posicionados ao canto, para que ele pudesse pega-los. Calço com habilidade e postou-se de pé, olhando todas as meninas com roupas leves para a aula, o fitarem com o mais puro desejo que podiam sentir.

Isabella também o olhava daquele jeito. De longe mais olhava. Com ódio, mas olhava. Ela não podia negar: ele era um pedaço muito grande de mal caminho. E que quem olha, pensa seriamente que ele não é professor e sim um aluno do terceiro anos. Bella com seu olhar que o media de cima a baixo, pode estipular vinte e três anos no máximo para o professor. O que logo estranhou, afinal de contas, se pra ela estar fazendo isso aqui era uma tortura, imagina para um homem daqueles?

Antes que ela pudesse continuar o medindo, ele voltou até aonde ela estava e trouxe um par de sapatos pretos, estilo boneca e entregou a garota. Isabella olhou para ele e depois para os sapatos, rindo friamente pelo fato dele estar entregando [i]aquilo[/i] pra ela.

- Estou bem de All Star – ela sorriu cardial, algo que só fazia quando estava sendo realmente, muito sarcástica.

- Eu não estou perguntando se você esta bem ou não com seu tênis – outra vez, a garota o fitou com puro ódio. Realmente, quem [i]essezinho[/i] pensa que é? – Estou lhe entregando isso porque sem eles, você não dança.

- Pois bem, eu não estou te pedindo para dançar – respondeu afiada, com as palavras na ponta de sua língua – Então, por favor, acho que você tem mais do que se preocupar do que comigo. Olha – ela apontou, fingindo preocupação, para uma garota baixinha e com cabelos espetados sentada no primeiro banco, que certamente, tinha problemas com os sapatos – Acho que você podia servir para ajudar a pobre menininha a calçar o sapatinho – fez um bico fingido, o olhando com uma inocência que quem não a conhece, juraria que era real.

- Alice se vira bem sozinha – disse mais seco que nunca – Agora, por favor, não quero ser outro professor para ter que te colocar como a pior aluna da escola no conselho de classe.

Ela bufou, mordendo o lábio de ódio enquanto tomava abruptamente o sapato de sua mão. O virou, olhando o número e se espantou pelo fato de o tamanho ser perfeito para seus pés. Claro, a principio, foi como se ele tivesse descoberto por mágica o número de seu pé, mas logo depois, pode lembrar de Stephanie, que deve ter conversado com sua mãe e lhe arrancado tal informação.

Edward voltou para frente, sentando-se em uma cadeira atrás de uma pequena mesa perto do primeiro banco da fileira e olhou com um sorriso amoroso para Alice, que retribuiu na hora, desviando rapidamente seu olhar do fecho pequeno do sapato, que simplesmente não conseguia entrar no minúsculo buraco feito para certamente, aquele pedaço fino de metal, se enfiar.

Bella voltou sua atenção ao cadarço de seu tênis, tirando qualquer pensamento pervertido que infiltrava em sua mente, envolvendo aquele professor que devia ser banido da sociedade. [i]Merda, merda, merda[/i]. Ela não conseguia acreditar que tava fantasiando ser pega de jeito por aquele homem que certamente, não ligava a mínima pra ela. O que ela também fez pra ele, então, não tiro nenhum pouco seu jeito ríspido de agir com ela. Mas mesmo seu ódio dominando esses pensamentos, ela não podia negar que o jeito duro que ele falava, o modo frio que a olhava, fez que arrepiasse a espinha e úmidecesse sua calcinha, nem que fosse pouco.

Tentou desviar sua atenção desse fato para os sapatos que ele havia lhe entregue. Delicado, fofo, bonitinho e gay. Era assim que ela definia o bendito sapato que calçava em ambos os pés, logo os fechando em seu tornozelo e batendo levemente no chão, como se fosse para estabilizar sua pele com o tecido interior do sapato. Não tirou sua meia branca, pois sabia que caso fizesse isso, seus pés iriam gritar a noite.

Suspirou e voltou a jogar suas costas contra a parede, apertando os braços sobre o peito enquanto fitava qualquer ponto que não envolvesse aquele homem. Por Deus, o que estava acontecendo com Isabella Swan? Em menos de uma hora, ela podia sentir seu corpo ter reações inconscientes por todo seu corpo, só de olhar para aqueles olhos verdes que não paravam de a fitar. Ele se levantou, parando no centro da sala e coçando a nuca.[i] Totalmente sensual com essa ação[/i]. Bella mordeu o lábio, olhando para ele e logo depois, desviando o olhar, assim que viu que ele não parava por um minuto de a olhar.

- Pois bem, como eu disse anteontem hoje é tango – seu sorriso torto fez com que as garotinhas suspirasse, fazendo Alice rir e rolar os olhos – E pra isso, vou chamar uma voluntaria a dançar comigo – Isabella fitava as unhas, totalmente alheia ao que ele falava – E como hoje, recebemos a ilustre presença de Isabella Swan – agora, ela o olhava, com uma sobrancelha erguida e não acreditando no que ele iria falar – Irei chama-la para fazer a apresentação dos passos comigo, para vocês aprenderem – Edward sorriu vitorioso. Ele sabia da fama dela, uma total e completa delinqüente que não queria nada com os estudos. Mas, em dança, Edward iria fazê-la ser uma verdadeira dançarina profissional.

A garota ainda não acreditava. Por Deus, esse homem não podia ta fazendo isso! Seu rosto ficou tom rubro de vergonha e ela afundou o rosto nas mãos, não podendo acreditar que ia dançar ali, na frente de todos. Para Isabella ficar com vergonha, realmente, a coisa era séria. Mas não, ela não se daria por vencida. Mesmo mal falando com esse professor e nem o conhecendo direito, ela sabia que era isso que ele queria. A deixar com tanta vergonha que não ia nem conseguir caminhar até o centro da sala para seguir os passos com ele.

Mas, nós não estamos falando de qualquer garota. E sim de Isabella Swan, um exemplo de persuasão, digna a interprete de Joseph Climber. Por isso, do mesmo jeito que corou, voltou a sua tonalidade pálida e respirou fundo, tirando o rosto das mãos e abrindo um sorriso vitorioso, como se dançar tango fosse a coisa mais banal do mundo. E realmente, para ela isso era muito banal. E extremamente fácil.

O que estava a enchendo de convicção, de que conseguiria fazer passos certos lá na frente. Afinal, ela fez quatro anos de dança de salão. E certamente, tango era uma coisa que ela ensaiava bastante. Mesmo não praticando a dois anos, ela tinha os passos memorizados na cabeça, afinal, estudava isso todo santo dia, era como se mexer seus pés com uma suavidade inigualável fosse como somar dois mais dois. Super fácil.

Levantou-se e ajeitando a saia, seguiu com passos certos até o professor. Todos a olhavam de cima a baixo, do mesmo jeito de antes, e os garotos presentes, soltaram baixos assobios, fazendo a garota sorrir mais ainda.

- Já que insiste, por que não lhe conceder essa dança? – falou formalmente, com um sorriso de canto nos lábios, querendo antecipar o momento de vê-lo com a cara no chão quando ver a malemolência da garota.

Ele maneou com a cabeça, fazendo Alice levantar-se e ligar o som, fazendo uma música com um ritimo sensual e que Isabella conhecia bem adentrar ao estúdio.

Bella respirou fundo e tirou qualquer tensão de seu corpo assim que fitou aquela imensidão verde a sua frente. Edward se posicionou, elegante e ereto, estendendo a mão para Isabella, como um perfeito cavalheiro. A garota pegou a mão estendida, e sem ao menos avisar, ele puxou seu corpo contra o dele, fazendo com que não tivesse um centímetro de distancia entre seus corpos. Isso fez Bella ofegar. Isso fez Edward se segurar.

Algo diferente rolava entre eles. A troca de olhares, o jeito ríspido de agir, tudo isso era tão clichê que estava quase na cara que era puro desejo reprimido. Mesmo em tão pouco tempo de conhecimento de um do outro, os dois já ardiam de desejo. Mas, quem disse que o orgulho deixaria isso transparecer? Todos os dois, completamente cabeça dura, então, é claro que ficariam nesse perfeito joguinho de olhares mortais até um ceder. Ou, até um fazer o outro ceder. E realmente, é isso que Edward espera.

Fazer ela ceder, nem que seja um pouco, só com essa dança. Mas Isabella, coitado, infelizmente, ele não conhece a morena.

Edward Cullen literalmente, vai ter que rebolar para conseguir nem que seja uma palavra com menos rispidez que o comum pronunciada da boca de Isabella. [i]Mas a vida, aah, a vida é uma caixinha de surpresa, haha[/i].

-----------

Huhuhuhuhu, professor Ed todo superior, hun... hahaaha. Gostaram? *-* quero ver reviews, porque ai venho o mais rápido postar da próxima vez : ) beijos e até a próxima att *O*


	4. Capitulo 6 e 7

**006**

As mãos de Bella posicionaram corretamente para dança. Uma, segurando a mão de Edward, e a outra, sobre seu ombro. Edward, manteve sua mão firme sobre a de Bella, e abusou da outra mão, que ficava sobre a cintura da morena. Mas, ao invés de _simplesmente_ ficar na cintura de Isabella, ele desceu mais um pouco, deixando pousada bem na curva aonde terminava as costas. A garota mordeu o lábio, quase perdendo qualquer fio de sanidade que ainda restava em sua cabeça. Mas, não seria apenas uma mão boba que tiraria o juízo _quase_ perfeito de Bella.

A platéia que se encontrava no lugar virou um borrão pelos olhos dos dois. Era como se ali só houvesse eles. Apenas os dois e seu joguinho de sedução, aonde os dois pretendiam usar de artilharia pesada para ganhar.

Os pés do casal começaram a se mover perfeitamente, com uma precisão inigualável e deixando todos os alunos boquiabertos com a atuação da Swan. Edward também estava, a garota realmente tinha um jogo de cintura e tanto. _Em todos os sentidos_ .

Eles deram um a passo para frente, um para o lado e dois para trás. Isso fez Bella segurar forte no ombro do rapaz, continuando com as passadas. Isso era o básico do tango, do qual Bella sabia de cor e salteado, o que deixou Edward ainda mais espantado. Continuando, no ultimo passo, Isabella cruzou a perna esquerda sobre a direita, dando mais um passo para trás e fechando as pernas, deixando os pés devidamente unidos, em uma posição esguia e perfeita.

Seus olhos traçavam todos as linhas do rosto de Edward, mantendo os lábios em um fino sorriso, quase malicioso. Edward também a fitava, não tirando em nenhum momento essa troca de olhares, mantendo-os tão conectados que os fez esquecer de todos os sentidos a não ser os que os envolvessem. Os murmurinhos a volta eram completamente inaudíveis, colocando em pratica o dom de ignorar tudo que não fosse envolver os dois.

A saia de Isabella fazia dificultar um pouco as passadas, mas nada que fosse impossível. Afinal, Bella já fez muita coisa que envolvesse essa saia e pernas, que não mostravam nenhum pouco o que estava devidamente escondido sob o pano. A não ser para quem, huhn, a acompanhava. E não, isso não é referido a danças.

Edward a segurava ainda mais precisamente, voltando a dar suas passadas e a fazendo acompanhar sem exitar. Edward fez a deixa para que Isabella fizesse o "gancho" perfeitamente com ele. Gancho é aquela levantada na canela, que o casal dá ao mesmo tempo, enganchando as pernas. Bella apertou o ombro de Edward, perto do vão de seu pescoço, passando a unha ali de leve. Edward mordeu o lábio, contendo um baixo gemido e como se fosse uma resposta para o ato dela, ele apertou a cintura baixa de Bella, forte o bastante para sua respiração falhar. Ele sorriu. Ela suspirou, voltando sua atenção a dança e tentando recuperar o que fosse que ela tivesse perdido com esse movimento de Edward.

O que diabos ele causava nela? E desde quando Edward queria tanto provocar alguém como queria fazer com Isabella? Esses dois nunca foram de ter tais atitudes, mas agora, era como se tivessem despertado o sentimento de desejo primitivo que os dois nunca tivessem conhecido na vida. E pelo famoso orgulho, seriam capazes de fazer um ao outro enlouquecer a ponto de implorar para sentir uma proximidade a mais.

Bella deu um passo para o lado, e um para o outro, desenhando um perfeito oito no chão, fazendo a mão de Edward acompanhar sua cintura que se deslocou rapidamente do lugar e logo tomar sua posição inicial.

Ela era boa, Edward tinha que admitir isso. E também, depois de todo esse show particular, Isabella teria que confessar suas benditas aulas passadas, porque ninguém tem um dom de conhecer todas as passadas básicas de tango como ela conhecia.

Edward levou a perna direita para trás, junto do corpo e depois desceu, dando um estalo alto no chão de madeira e deixando os pés juntos no mesmo lugar. Deu um passo para esquerda e juntou novamente os pés. Deu um passo na diagonal com a perna esquerda e pra terminar, um passo para direita.

Isabella entendeu seus movimentos e imitou, só que trocando as pernas. Quando era a direita, fez com a esquerda, e vice e versa. Juntando os pés perfeitamente em cada passada, dando os mesmos estalos dos sapatos de Edward no chão. Em seguida, passou a perna direita sobre a esquerda, cruzando-as, pela frente e por trás do joelho.

Para finalizar, Isabella fez seu passo preferido no tango. Apoiando seu corpo sobre o de Edward, fez seu corpo escorregar sob seu pé esquerdo, enquanto o direito estava preso em seu calcanhar esquerdo, fazendo as mãos de Isabella pousarem sobre o pescoço de Edward e deixar seu rosto um pouco abaixo do de seu parceiro, o olhando com uma sintonia sem igual. A música acabou juntamente com os passos, e assim que ouviu o ultimo acorde da música, Edward puxou abruptamente o corpo de Bella para o dele, assim como no começo da dança, só que agora um pouco mais _forte_ do que deveria. Já podiam ouvir os aplausos dos novatos, enquanto os dois se olhavam com a respiração ofegante e um sorriso atrevido nos lábios.

**007**

Todos foram parabenizá-la por dançar tão bem e Edward olhava tudo de longe. Todos os sorrisinhos meramente forçados, as passadas de mão nos cabelos castanhos, o jeito que mordia o lábio inferior querendo que tudo aquilo passasse rápido ou a troca de peso de uma perna a outra.

Todos seus movimentos eram perfeitamente seguidos pelos olhos verdes do professor, que observava tudo recostado na parede e com os braços cruzados no peito. Alice foi falar com ela, mas nesse momento, ele bateu duas palmas, voltando a atenção de todos a ele e logo deu seu comunicado de que era para todos praticarem o pouco de tango que soubessem.

Agora, os pares estavam perfeitos. Quer dizer, perfeitos para a inclusão do professor. Antes eram dez, casal perfeito para garoto e garota. Então, Edward sempre ficava de fora, só observando. Mas agora com Isabella, ele seria obrigado a praticar com os alunos. O que ele certamente não estava ligando nenhum pouco.

Ela o deixou de queixo caído. Afinal, desde quando uma garota tão mal falada pode dançar tão bem? Dança é uma coisa "brega" para pessoas do gênero de Isabella, e a garota sabia dançar tão bem, devia ter alguma coisa por trás disso. E a garota percebeu que ele se deu conta de que esses passos foram praticados constantemente para chegar a tal perfeição. E ela não queria mesmo que ele descobrisse a raiz de tudo.

Enquanto os outros alunos praticavam, Isabella saiu de fininho pela porta lateral da sala, aonde dava em um jardim muito bem cuidado do qual ela nunca pensou em ver nessa escola. Os protótipos de jardins do outro lado da escola, tinha de tudo, menos flores.

- Uau, pra essas bandas as coisas são mais bonitas – ela riu consigo mesma enquanto sussurrava as palavras recostando-se sobre o parapeito do murinho baixo dali. Coisas mais bonitas, realmente, tudo aqui era extremamente bom aos olhos de Isabella.

Ela tirou um cigarro do bolso do casaco e pegou o isqueiro. Tentou diversas vezes, mas o bendito não pegava. Tentou mais uma e decidiu desistir. Definitivamente ela precisava de outro, e o dela foi falhar logo em uma situação como _essa_ .

Bella não fuma sempre, mas, toda vez que as pessoas a vêem ela está fumando. Então, por isso sua fama de ter sempre um cigarro nas mãos. Só que, quando ela fuma é apenas em situações especiais. Felicidade, tristeza, nervosismo e também excitação. E hoje ela estava com um misto de muitos sentimentos.

Suspirou, olhando para o fino cigarro entre os dedos, e jogou sua cabeça para frente, fazendo seus cabelos castanhos caírem sobre o rosto e um longo suspiro saiu de seus lábios.

- Fogo? – ouviu uma voz rouca e baixa sussurrar ao seu lado. E por Deus, essa palavra havia esquentado a garota, isso sim. Uma frase infame passou em sua mente, e logo se chutou mentalmente por ter pensado algo tão idiota.

- Tem? – respondeu com outra pergunta, levantando os dedos com o cigarro.

- Aqui – ele tirou um isqueiro do bolso, prata e com chamas na parte de baixo, bem irônico. Isabella estendeu o cigarro e ele o acendeu, deixando uma mão em torno do mesmo para que a chama ficasse tempo a ponto de acende-lo.

- Brigada – agradeceu acanhada. Acanhada? Desde de quando essa Isabella Swan ficava acanhada? Ela não entendia o porque e sua cara era quase de nojo por esse sentimento, suspirou e levou a droga a boca, dando uma longa tragada.

- Não é nova demais para fumar? – quando olhou para o lado, Edward estava do mesmo estado que ela, apoiado no murinho e com um cigarro nos lábios.

- Você não deveria dar o exemplo? – ela rebateu, com a sobrancelha erguida e liberando a fumaça entre os lábios rentes um ao outro. Essa atitude fez Edward sorrir. Ela não era como as outras garotas. Ela era realmente, muito especial ao seu ver.

- Acho que ninguém segue exemplos de um professor de dança – ele respondeu, calmo, ainda com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

- Como você sabia que eu estava aqui? – Isabella perguntou intrigada, levando novamente o cigarro a boca.

- Você acha que eu vim aqui por você? – _Eu vim_ , ele pensou, mas decidiu provocar a moça com uma longa e falsa gargalhada. Ela revirou os olhos.

- Deve ser isso que professores fazem quando vêem uma aluna sair de sala – o tom de voz da garota era como se o que acabasse de dizer a fizesse dona da verdade. Ela se sentia assim, mas Edward pretendia a puxar para o mundo real.

- Eu sempre venho aqui, Isabella – ele tragou – E não seria uma garotinha mimada e prepotente como você que faria com que eu me deslocasse de lá da sala só para "lhe ver" – disse em tom de desdém, tragando novamente.

- Olha aqui – ela jogou o cigarro em direção ao jardim, e um ato de pura raiva e levantou o dedo indicador para o professor – Quem você pensa que é pra falar o que eu sou ou deixo de ser? Eu estou aqui porque sou obrigada!

- Eu não perguntei se você esta aqui porque é ou não obrigada – fez cara de nojo – E é proibido jogar cigarros no jardim, pra isso, existe aquilo – ele apontou para uma pequena caixa branca com areia também da mesma cor, ao lado da porta.

- Vai a merda – e então, saiu bufando em direção a sala.

Edward permaneceu sorrindo, adorando o jeito "estouradinho" de Isabella. Pra ele, ela era uma garota realmente sem escrúpulos, mimada, prepotente e extremamente sexy. Desde o momento em que bateu os olhos na garota quando entrou na sala de dança, sentiu uma sensação conhecida se apoderar do seu corpo. Mas ora, ela era uma aluna! Não podia _chegar chegando_ e ele também não queria se entregar de mão beijada para a garota. Queria fazer com que ela aprendesse.

Os olhos de Bella também não negaram o quão interessada ficou no rapaz, e ele percebeu isso, apenas não comentou para que a garota fizesse o mesmo que ele estava fazendo. Sendo difícil. Mas mal sabe ele que é exatamente isso que ela tem em mente. No momento, a morena estava com uma certa raiva dele. Ora, ninguém sai feliz de um local ao ser chamada do que ela teve que escutar. Mas, ao lembrar do modo totalmente sexy que aquele homem tragava e soltava a fumaça do cigarro, a fazia ascender por dentro e esquecer o puro ódio que sentia antes.

Pegou sua bolsa e saiu em direção a porta. Não queria ficar ali escutando aquele professorzinho idiota e gostoso, queria ir pra casa e esfriar a cabeça. Ou se encontrar com Tom. Ela ainda não sabia o que ia fazer, mas mesmo assim, saiu pelas grandes portas da sala e caminhou até sua casa a pé, já que fora seu pai que a trouxe para a bendita aula e ela não queria ter que ligar para o pai para vir busca-la. Ah, mas uma coisa ela tinha em mente. _Aquele professor ia pagar caro por isso que ela ta sentindo_.

E não digo pela raiva, e sim pelo que ela esta sentindo por ele no momento. Algo que nunca sentiu por nenhum homem, e que fazia seu corpo se arrepiar por completo. Tremeu ao lembrar dessa _coisa_ estranha que estava sentindo por Edward, e focou-se apenas em dar firmes passos até sua casa que não ficava nem três quadras dali.


	5. Capitulo 8 e 9

**008**

- Não... hoje é sábado – Bella murmurou para o despertador, que teimava em tocar.

Sua mão passou vacilante desde sua camada até o criado-mudo ao seu lado, aonde deu um forte tapa no despertador, fazendo o mesmo se calar. Esse era o seu jeito sutil de desligar o alarme. _Assim como tudo que ela fazia, continuava a mesma e delicada flor_.

Ela não queria nem acreditar que aquilo realmente estava acontecendo. Desde quando ela acordava às sete e meia da manhã em pleno sábado? Lembrava-se apenas da ultima vez, a dois anos atrás, quando teve que ir a uma bendita visita familiar na casa de sua avó, fora isso, essa era a primeira vez. Bufou. _Maldita aula de dança!´_

No caminho até o banheiro do corredor, ela xingou sua escola por causa da média alta em todos os idiomas existentes e inexistentes. Trancou-se no banheiro e ligou a torneira do chuveiro o mais quente possível, deixando sua blusa larga de moletom cair ao lado da pia e logo se enfiar sob a água quente.

Por mais quente que estivesse, aquilo ali era totalmente relaxante a pele de Isabella. Deixou cada gota percorrer todo seu corpo, desde a cabeça aos pés, sentindo cada músculo relaxar com a temperatura da água.

Mas o que havia deixado-a tão tensa não era o fato de apenas ter acordado cedo. E sim o que ela havia sonhado essa noite. Algo quase surreal, mas que deixava o seu corpo quente, e isso não era apenas pelo fato da água estar quase fervendo.

O lugar era fechado, espelhado, com um piano no canto e era _idêntico_ a sua sala de dança. A sala estava completamente vazio, a não ser por uma garota de cabelos longos e castanhos que estava parada no centro do lugar, vestindo apenas um colante de dança. Ela se olhou pelos espelhos que tinham na parede oposta de onde ela estava e viu um homem, com uma calça social preta e blusa de botão da mesma cor, a segurando pela cintura e deixando seu rosto na direção do pescoço da garota.

- O que você... – e antes que ela pudesse falar alguma coisa, Edward segurou com mais pressão em sua cintura.

- Hoje eu te farei dançar conforme o _meu_ ritmo... – ele sussurrou no ouvido da garota, que sentiu seu corpo todo tremer só pelo seu tom de voz sensual.

E antes que pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, ele a virou, deixando seu corpo rente ao dela. Seus olhos se encontraram e permaneceram daquele jeito, como se houvesse uma conexão entre eles. Isabella chegou a arfar ao fitar aquela imensidão verde e logo depois, sentir seu lábios sendo colados pelos de Edward. Ele não foi gentil, o beijo era quase um estupro ao seus lábios, o que fazia com que a garota agarrasse os finos e bagunçados fios de cabelo que ele tinha, em uma tentativa de aprofundar ainda mais o beijo, se é que fosse possível.

Ele segurava possessivamente sua cintura, pressionado-a mais contra ele. Por esse movimento, ela sentiu um certo volume na direção de seu ventre, e um sorriso se abriu em seus lábios. Desceu uma de suas mãos até a fivela do cinto que ele portava e tratou de abri-lo, logo o jogando pela sala, fazendo que o som agudo do metal rondasse seus ouvidos.

- Vamos dançar conforme eu quiser – ela o respondeu, em um tom de autoridade que fez Edward sorrir, de pura diversão. Ela não sabia com quem estava lidando.

Edward a segurou mais forte pela cintura e a guiou para o banco encostado na parede, deitando-a ali e ficando por cima da garota. Levou suas mãos até as alças da roupa que ela usava e em um movimento forte e sem delicadeza alguma, rasgou o fino tecido, deixando os seios de Bella completamente a mostra.

- Acho que não – ele murmurou, vitorioso contra os lábios da garota e depois, atacou um de seus seios com a boca.

Isabella se contorceu sob as caricias que ele exercia tanto com as mãos quanto com a boca, que decidiu relaxar a seus cuidados e aproveitar o que ele fazia com ela. Sua língua rodeava seu mamilo esquerdo, enquanto com uma mão ele brincava com o seio direito, ora com o bico, ora com o todo. A garota não se segurou e quando viu, já gemia e suspirava sob atenção de Edward, fazendo-o intensificar ainda mais o que fazia, deixando-a louca com tão pouco.

Ela agarrou forte nos cabelos de Edward, fazendo-o intensificar mais seus beijos, mordidas e alguns chupões na região, a deixando cada vez mais excitada. Ele percorreu seu corpo com a mão livre, chegando entre suas pernas, acariciando a virilha de Isabella. Isso a fez soltar um gemido alto, o deixando com mais vontade de fazer o que pretendia.

Subiu lenta e tortuosamente seus dedos até chegar ao centro úmido de Isabella, que mordeu forte o lábio inferior quando o sentiu tocar ali. Isso foi a deixa para ele começar a movimentar dois de seus dedos sobre o tecido encharcado do colante e fazer Isabella cada vez pedir por mais.

Edward estava ficando tão louco quanto ela, não agüentaria ficar só nas brincadeirinhas, mas ele tinha que mostrar para Bella quem é que mandava. Ele tinha que mostrar a ela que não se deve ser tão cheia de si perto de Edward Cullen, por isso continuou a tortura de seus dedos, logo a beijando violentamente, assim como antes.

Bella levou sua mão até a calça de Edward, mostrando que ela queria _muito mais_ do que apenas aquilo que ele lhe proporcionava. Entendendo o recado, ele tratou de livrar-se do resto do farrapo rosa que ela usava e livrar-se das calças.

- Vou lhe dar o que quer... – ele murmurou, mordiscando a jugular da garota, a fazendo gemer mais ainda quando sentiu a ponta do membro de Edward na sua entrada e...

Alguém bate na porta de seu quarto. Bella acordou suando, ofegante e completamente _molhada_. Não sabia o porque mas a pessoa ainda batia em sua porta. Respirou fundo e gritou:

- Que é!?

- Bells, você ta bem? – era sua mãe, mas o que diabos ela queria?

- Claro que estou né – Bella revirou os olhos, falando em um tom mais baixo – Por que?

- Eu ouvi barulhos estranhos vindo do seu quarto, filha – ela falou e Bella gelou – Pensei que estivesse passando mal.

- Estou bem, pode ir dormir – afundou a cara no travesseiro, querendo sumir por tanta vergonha que sentia.

Ela estava gemendo! Gemendo tão alto que sua mãe, a dois cômodos do seu quarto, veio vê-la para saber se estava tudo bem. Ela agradecia a Deus por sua voz não estar tremula como ela pensava, porque assim sua mãe acreditou que realmente estava tudo bem.

Levantou seu rosto, deixando a água bater e jogar seus cabelos pra trás. Até agora sentia vergonha da mãe ter aparecido por lá. Mas mesmo assim, ela não cansava de reclamar pelo fato dela ter chegado um pouquinho depois quem sabe, para seu sonho ter um real fundamento, mas ela foi aparecer bem na hora _crucial_, deixando Bella extremamente irritada.

Desligou o chuveiro e saiu, enrolando-se na toalha. Hoje seria um longo dia.

- Bom dia! – uma garota pequena, com cabelos negros e espetados avistou Bella ao entrar na sala, e falou empolgada com a garota. Isabella a olhou com a sobrancelha erguida, e abaixou o capuz que usava para proteger-se da chuva, indo se sentar em qualquer canto da sala.

Jogou sua bolsa ao seu lado e torceu para que hoje Edward não tentasse nenhuma gracinha com ela. Desde a primeira aula, a duas semanas atrás, Isabella era sempre chamada para uma "apresentaçãozinha" com seu professor. Óbvio, ele só a chamava porque ela era a melhor bailarina daqui depois, melhor até que Alice, que subitamente perdeu seu cargo para a garota de cabelos castanhos.

Pôs os fones no ouvido e tratou de se concentrar apenas na música. Afinal, deveria estar feliz pelo dia de hoje! Essa seria sua ultima aula de dança, e depois, férias! Ela não conseguia acreditar que todos os alunos dessa aula vinham por livre e espontânea vontade, pois quando todos já haviam se livrado de acordar cedo, apenas os alunos de dança ainda vinham cursas essa matéria.

Cantarolou baixinho cada letra da música que ouvia. Para todos, ela era a garota arrogante, como até ela gostava de se portar, mas, dentro – por mais difícil que seja acreditar – existe uma margaridinha a ponto de desabrochar. E isso já começava a dar resultados, já que agora sorria bobamente ao som de As Long as You Love Me, coisa que jamais imaginou escutar em toda sua vida.

Alice ainda fitava a garota do outro lado da sala, mordendo o lábio inferior e indagando-se se ia ou não falar com a garota. Em toda essas duas semanas, Isabella não falava com ninguém além de poucas e rudes palavras com Edward, sem falar dos grandes foras que dava nos garotos que também foram obrigados a estar aqui.

Bom, mas acho que isso não interessa, certo? Claro que vocês devem estar se questionando de como foram esses catorzes dias entre Bella e Edward, e pois bem, irei lhes contar como foi.

Desde o dia do _cigarro_, ambos mal se falavam. Quer dizer, Isabella não queria falar com ele. Percebeu que perto desse britânico – algo que descobriu um dia depois que reconheceu o sotaque – suas ações ficavam quase incontroláveis, a ponto de se ver pegando no braço do homem para conversar. Claro, ela se xingava mentalmente por ter cometido tal burrice, ainda mais depois do que veio a acontecer.

- Por que você vive me azucrinando, Edward? – ela perguntava birrenta, o que fez instantaneamente Edward rir.

- Eu não vivo te azucrinando, Isabella – ele disse calmo, aumentando ainda mais a raiva que ela sentia. Ele tinha que ser sempre assim, tão _relax_? – Como eu disse, eu não dou atenção a você como os outros professores dão.

- Nenhum professor me dá atenção alguma, para a sua informação – disse séria, com seu famoso ar de superioridade – Mas acho que você tem outros alunos, quer dizer, alunas – deu ênfase a feminilidade da palavra – Que querem dançar com você mais que eu.

- Infelizmente, eu tenho que dizer que você é a melhor aluna daqui – ela revirou os olhos, fazendo um sorriso bobo brotar nos lábios dele – E é por isso que eu "uso" tanto você.

- Mas EU não quero e não pedi em momento algum para você vir me chamar – os dois mal perceberam, mas estavam cada vez mais perto um do outro.

- E desde quando, você tem que querer alguma coisa? – ele sorriu de lado, com seu rosto tão perto do da garota que era capaz de sentir suas respirações se misturarem – O professor aqui sou eu, e você tem que obedecer a tudo que eu mandar.

- Tudo? – a voz de Isabella saiu em tom de miado, algo que nunca havia acontecido com ela e ela não ligava nenhum pouco por isso. As únicas coisas que ela ligava, era para as grandes bilhas verdes em frente aos seus olhos.

- Exatamente – ele disse devagar, mexendo lentamente os lábios – E você não pode dar nenhum pio, apenas acatar a tudo que eu disse – ele de aproximou mais, deixando os lábios de Isabella milímetros de distancia dos seus.

- Eu... – ela engoliu em seco com a proximidade, e como um jato de consciência a viesse a mente, ela sacudiu suavemente a cabeça, arrumando todos seus pensamentos e pigarreou, se afastando de Edward – Eu não vou fazer absolutamente NADA que você mandar! – manteve-se firme e saiu da pequena sacada que dava para o jardim, adentrando novamente a sala.

Edward mantinha o seu sorriso presunçoso nos lábios, e olhou cada passo e movimentação dos quadris de Isabella a sua frente.

**009**

Quando viu, Isabella sorria mais abertamente ao som de Backstreet Boys em seu Ipod. Claro, todas as imagens dela com ele, apresentando qualquer passo para os alunos ou da "conversinha" só fazia ela perceber que ela não era apenas uma mera aluna. Afinal, que professor trataria tão tentadoramente uma aluna?

Sacudiu a cabeça, aumentando o volume da música, fazendo que todos os pensamentos se esvaíssem de sua mente e apenas a melodia e letra ocupasse seus tímpanos. Mas, mal sabe que a música estava tão alta, mas tão alta que Edward ao entrar na sala, pela grande porta que ficava atrás de onde Bella estava sentada, conseguiu ouvir em meio de uma música agitada que Alice havia posto para tocar.

Ele se aproximou da garota, sentando-se atrás da mesma. Estando tão perto, pode sentir o perfume de morangos que vinha de seus cabelos, o que o fez ficar inebriado pelo cheiro. Sorriu de lado e levou uma mão, delicadamente ao fone branco que estava na orelha esquerda da garota. Ela deu um pulo, pois não havia percebido ele chegando!

- Da próxima vez, escute mais baixo – ele disse com o rosto grudado ao dela, já que ela tinha virado para trás para saber quem era.

- Eu escuto no volume que eu quiser – disse mal educada, tentando tomar o fone da mão de Edward.

- Ouvindo... – colocou o fone no ouvido – As Long as You Love Me? – ergueu a sobrancelha.

- É da minha irmã – mentiu na cara dura. Nem irmã a garota tinha! – O meu acabou a bateria.

- Hun, sei... – ele disse com uma risada abafada, e levantou-se, indo em direção a aglomeração de jovens no meio da sala.

Ela se virou, escorando-se na parede com os braços cruzados._ Cretino!_, pensou e logo pôs o outro fone no ouvido, fitando Edward rodeado de garotinhas assanhadas e mal comidas (como Isabella gostava de denominar).

Como ultima aula, eles não teriam novos passos. Seria aula livre. _Mas todos teriam que participar_. Isabella bufou assim que ouviu seu nome sendo chamado por Alice, e obrigou-se a se levantar deixando a bolsa e iPod onde estava.

- Que foi? – sem animo na voz.

- Estamos discutindo sobre o que fazer hoje. Quer opinar? – ela perguntou com seu lindo e grande sorriso brilhante.

- Não? – Bella respondeu, com cara de sono.

- Poxa Bells – _Intimidade, não?_, ela pensou – Queríamos que todos os alunos dessem opiniões hoje.

- Tango Isabella sabe – ela ouviu Mike falar com uma risada logo em seguida. Revirou os olhos.

- Por mim pode ser o que vocês quiserem... – continuou com seu animo de velório – Não fará diferença mesmo – murmurou, com um longo suspiro.

- Alice, é aula livre, cada um dança o que quiser – Edward interveio, parando ao lado de Bella, que arregalou os olhos com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Mas Ed, eu queria...

- Não Alice – ele não estava sendo ríspido, mas também não era um mar de rosas – Quem quiser dança, quem quiser, não dança. E acho que a vontade de Isabella é explicita, não? – a garota abriu um singelo sorriso de lado, virando-se e voltando a sentar em seu lugar.

- Poxa Edward! – Alice cruzou os braços, emburrando a cara.

- Conversamos em casa – ele disse entre dentes, em um tom baixo, mas que Bella conseguia ouvir cada uma das palavras.

Inconscientemente, ela bufou. Não queria ficar ali olhando _Edward e Alice_ na sua frente. Desde o segundo dia, ela percebeu o jeitinho de Edward com Alice. Todo meigo, gentil, dando abraços e beijinhos. Lembrar disso a deu enjôo, e apenas a fez se afundar mais no banco, ficando quase camuflada no fundo da sala.

-----------

Ela não percebeu, mas pegou no sono, no banco. Não teve sonhos nem nada, apenas uma boa dor no pescoço. Levantou sua cabeça, mexendo de um lado pro outro, e antes mesmo de abrir os olhos, tirou os fones dos ouvidos. Mas a música não parou de tocar. Não a do aparelho, e sim uma da sala que se encontrava.

Era uma melodia calma, lenta e suave que inundava seus ouvidos dando ainda mais sono a garota. Como se de olhos fechados absorvesse mais as notas, decidiu assim ficar. Era magnífico!

Lentamente, abriu os olhos. Do outro lado do salão, se encontrava um piano, com a grande calda virada para os bancos onde ela se encontrava e as teclas para o lado oposto. Não dava para ver quem estava ali, por isso decidiu levantar e caminhar até a um ponto que pudesse ver quem era.

No terceiro passo para sair de entre os bancos, ela tropeçou. Seus olhos estavam grudados no grande piano negro, e ela nem se deu conta que estava caminhando na diagonal, fazendo bater no banco. No desequilíbrio, ela foi de encontro com a parede, batendo levemente a cabeça ali. Soltou um grunhido agudo de dor, e coçou a testa.

Com o barulho, o pianista parou de tocar, dando uma nota aguda e fora dos padrões por estar tão entretido na música e que se ouvisse algo de fora, seria um verdadeiro susto. Ele se levantou e olhou para frente, vendo Isabella passar sua mão suavemente sobre a testa e fazer caretas com os olhos semicerrados.

- Isabella? – ele perguntou em uma voz baixa, tenso pela garota ainda estar ali.

- Eu.. aii.. – ela murmurou, mexendo a cabeça e sentindo uma dor aguda – Não sabia que você tocava piano.

- Não sabia que você era uma espiã – ele brincou, fazendo a garota sorrir brevemente, e levantar os olhos para ele.

- Entrei no ramo a pouco tempo, mas acho que meu jeito estabanado não ajuda na profissão – ela mesma estranhou o que estava dizendo. _Estava respondendo a uma brincadeira sem um palavrão?_.

- Por que você esta aqui até agora? – se a garota não estivesse vendo o que via, ela nunca acreditaria que Edward Cullen estava sem graça, com direito de morder o lábio inferior e coçar a nuca. _Imagem tentadoramente perigosa_, pensou.

- Peguei.. no sono – ela corou, com vergonha de ter sido idiota de dormir na aula e acordar com seu professor tocando piano! Ele riu.

- O pessoal já foi embora a bastante tempo – ele veio andando em sua direção, e Isabella sentiu seu corpo ficar tenso pela proximidade.

- Hun, você também deveria ter ido, não? – ela perguntou intrigada.

- Gosto de ficar aqui com o piano – ele continuou um pouco sem graça, e agora ela riu.

- Você toca bem – ela mordeu o lábio inferior, passando a mão no cabelo. Edward parou, com uns três ou quatro passos de distancia da garota, e ficou a analisando. Ela estava mais sem graça que ele, e o melhor, havia o elogiado! Sorriu de lado.

- Obrigada – disse em tom cortês – Meu pai me obrigou a tocar piano aos 11 anos – ele revirou os olhos, e ela deu uma risada fraca pela careta dele – E só agora que eu realmente passei a gostar.

- Eu acho bonito. Queria aprender a tocar – ela disse sem pensar, e um sorriso maior brotou nos lábios de Edward.

- Então vem – ele a puxou pela mão, mas ela empacou.

- Ve-em? Vem pra onde? – ela disse apavorada.

- Vou te ensinar a tocar o básico de piano.

-------

Ai meu Pai! :O Edward ensinando Bellinha a tocar piano? Huhu, nem quero ver no que isso vai dar. Como eu disse para as garotas no tópico do Orkut: com certeza, essa aula terminara sobre o piano. E não digo o "sobre" do modo em aprender algo, hahahaha. Será? Deixem seus coments que eu venho aqui postar o que desencadeou essa historia! Beijos amores e até :*


	6. Capitulo 10 e 11

Demorei mais vim *_* Estava viajando e sem internet, foi impossível vir :/ mas hoje temos outro post duplo e espero que gostem! Para quem estranha esses posts duplos, eu vou explicar: é porque essa fic, é uma short-muito-mini-fic, e por isso os capítulos tende a ser pequenos :D Divirtãaaaaaao-se!

**********************

**010**

Em passos lentos e medrosos, ela caminhou até o longo piano negro brilhante. Era lindo! Mas mesmo assim, aquela beleza perfeita não a enganava. Teria de tocar piano! Isso só poderia ser alguma brincadeira ou Edward estava realmente querendo saber se a garota escondia algo mais do que dançar perfeitamente bem.

Ele também estava estranho. Quer dizer, ficou totalmente sem graça e enrubescido ao perceber a presença da garota lá. Edward nunca foi de tocar em publico e nunca deixou que ninguém o visse tocando.

- Eu nunca toquei antes – ela prontificou a falar e ele olhou para ela, rindo, enquanto sentava majestosamente no banquinho em frente ao "monstro negro".

- Eu também não sabia, e aprendi – pela primeira vez, falava com ela normalmente, até com uma certa doçura, o que a assustou brevemente – Sente-se.

Ela um pouco envergonhada, sentou ao lado dele, tentando – inutilmente – manter uma distancia dele. Mas o banco era tão pequeno, que sua perna roçava contra a coxa quente de Edward, causando um calafrio incomum por seu corpo. Respirou fundo, e voltou sua atenção às teclas.

- Apenas, faça o que eu faço – disse lentamente, enquanto dedilhava as primeiras notas.

Ver e ouvir, era totalmente diferente de apenas ouvir o som de longe. Ver os dedos de Edward deslizarem com tanta delicadeza contra as teclas brancas e as pequenas negras, era quase que um espetáculo a parte. Sua atenção era voltada completamente ao que fazia, como se ficasse absorvido no mundo das notas que tanto conhecia.

Ele não olhava a partitura, pois essa era sua música favorita. Bella nunca havia escutado, mesmo tendo um pai que gosta bastante de música clássica, mas ficou deslumbrada com o som. E claro que ela nunca havia escutado, pois havia sido o próprio Edward quem a fez.

- Agora é sua vez – disse como se fosse fácil, mas como ela estava tão encantada, não sabia nem qual tinha sido a primeira tecla que ele encostou.

- Eu não sei – murmurou, gaguejando um pouco e sentindo seu rosto vermelho pela atenção veemente do rapaz. Ele sorriu e se levantou, postando-se atrás dela.

- Aprenderá – então, com seu corpo atrás do de Bella, deslizou suas mãos pelos braços brancos da garota, causando uma trilha de fogo por toda sua extensão, até chegar a suas mãos, aonde colocou perfeitamente sobre as teclas.

Bella, assustada com aquele movimento completamente inusitado, não evitou um resfolego com a proximidade de seus dedos. A cada segundo e ação impensada de seu corpo, ela colocava em sua mente que aquele homem deveria era de ter feito algo muito sério para mantê-la presa e ele dessa maneira.

Seus dedos, sob os de Edward, começaram a deslizar sobre as notas. Era como se ela não tivesse auxilio, de tão leve que as mãos grandes e másculas de Edward deslizavam sobre a dela.

Fechou os olhos, sentindo o perfume perfeito de morangos que Isabella emanava. Aquilo era como o deixar inebriado, algo louco, insano, do qual o atormentava desde o primeiro dia. Os olhos "inocentes" de Bella era uma provocação a um homem como Edward. Que é marcado por conseguir tudo que quer, sendo ou não delicado.

Eles já tocavam metade do que Edward tocou sozinho. Bella estava boba, encantada com o que fazia, mesmo que com a ajuda de uma pessoa. Havia esquecido do poder de Edward, e apenas ligava para a meldia invadindo os tímpanos e a onda leve passar por seu corpo.

Ele a olhando de cima, via perfeitamente a curvatura de seus seios pelo generoso decote de sua blusa vermelha, marcada por um corpete preto, empinando-os ainda mais para Edward. Ele tentou, desviou os olhos, pensou nas coisas mais horríveis para aliviar sua tensão sexual e quando inspirou fundo o ar que o rodava, arrependeu-se amargamente.

Seu perfume doce e sexy invadiu seus sentidos e a única coisa que sentiu fazer foi suas mãos segurarem forte as de Bella, fazendo a garota se assustar com a ação brutal, e virar-lhe para ele.

Bella nunca foi puritana nem nada parecido, mas ao fitar a imensidão verde dos olhos de Edward, viu uma negritude de excitação que nunca havia visto na vasta lista de casos que teve na vida. Ele a olhava, tentando recuperar a compustura, mas quando percebeu que a garota estava ofegante, fazendo seu peito subir e descer lenta e tortuosamente, e morder o lábio inferior, ele não conseguiu se segurar em beijar aqueles lábios carnudos.

Claro, era isso que ela esperava. Era isso que ela sonhava, literalmente, mas foi algo que a pegou de surpresa. Uma hora, estavam tocando inocentemente piano, e agora, ele a atacava com a boca de modo que a deixava ainda mais sem ar!

Como se não pudesse fazer outra coisa, prendeu seus dedos nos fios de cabelo bagunçados de Edward, puxando-os a medida que o beijo ficava cada vez mais rápido e selvagem.

Edward se abaixou mais, não desgrudando em nenhum momento seus lábios da boca dela. Ao contrário do que Bella pensava, ele não ficou daquela maneira para facilitar o beijo e sim a pegou pela parte traseira de sua coxa, levantando-a com facilidade e colocando-a sobre o tampo fechado do piano.

Deixando os joelhos afastados, Bella deu espaço para que Edward pudesse ficar entre suas pernas, o puxando pela gola da camisa preta do rapaz, aprofundando ainda mais o beijo. A esse momento, não sentia nem mais a necessidade de respirar, queria apenas beija-lo cada vez mais!

O que era errado, já que sempre foi uma garota calculista e que não cedia com tanta facilidade, e na primeira tentativa, ele conseguiu roubar-lhe um beijo.

Um volume surgiu entre as pernas de Edward, pressionando fortemente o ventre de Bella. Suspirou, sentindo que não era apenas ela que estava tão feliz pela a iniciativa. Mas algo a queria fazer parar. Algo que não conhecia, ou talvez sim, que seria como orgulho, superioridade de não ter sido difícil o bastante a ponto de se entregar assim, de primeira.

Mas quando tentou se afastar, ele segurou-a pela nuca, aprofundando mais o beijo e fazendo com que ela perdesse completamente o ar! Por reflexo, apertou suas pernas contra a cintura de Edward, fazendo uma leve fricção de seu quadril com o dele, o que fez Edward soltar um gemido rouco de prazer.

Seus lábios desceram para seu pescoço, fazendo Bella suspirar contra seus cabelos bagunçados. Suas unhas negras agarravam os ombros de Edward, cravando-as ali, como se pedisse mais dos beijos e mordidas, que ele dava em sua pele branca e perfumada.

Edward desceu suas mãos pelas coxas da garota, invadindo a curta saia que usava, acariciando sua pele macia. Bella agarrou a nuca de Edward, o puxando para outro beijo. Como se aquilo fosse movido apenas por suas bocas se tocando, fazendo com que suas línguas dançassem de um modo sensual e incansável, movendo toda essa [i]trama[/i], apenas pelo beijo.

O gosto da boca de Edward, era uma mistura de café com menta. Algo diferente, mas extremamente viciante.

O mundo de ambos, girava apenas em torno de suas caricias trocadas, e de seus lábios grudados, como se o resto não importasse. [i]Até agora[/i].

Como se o pior, e ultimo desejo dos dois fosse realizado, eles ouvem barulhos, de salto fino a caminho da sala de dança. E como crianças pegas no flagra, eles param de se tocar, deixando apenas a respiração ofegante e o barulho agudo do invasor ecoar pelo salão. [i]E agora?

- Quem pode ta aqui? – Bella pronunciou, com a respiração entrecortando a fala e suas mãos grudadas no colarinho da blusa de Edward, fazendo-o olhar diretamente para seus olhos, semi-cerrados e inundado de luxuria.

- Não faço idéia – ele respondeu, também ofegante, tratando de se soltar da garota e tomar uma boa distancia dela.

Vê-la ali, totalmente vulnerável sobre o piano lindamente brilhante. Aquela cena o fez ter pensamentos que até para Edward Cullen conseguia ser pervertido demais. Balançou a cabeça, pois se não, ele não conseguiria suportar manter a distância da garota.

- Vem cá – ele disse lentamente, oferecendo a mão para ela e olhando apreensivo para a porta.

- Pra que?

- Sabe-se lá Deus quem esta vindo pra cá – ele a olhou, vendo novamente o estado [i]excitante[/i] que ela se encontrava. [i]Calma Cullen, isso não é nada[/i], pensou, repetindo esse mantra para que não caísse em tentação – Então vem.

Bella, sem entender mas também, sem fazer o que Edward queria por completo, se levantou do piano e se afastou, indo para o centro do salão. Edward foi atrás, ajeitando os fios rebeldes e a roupa possivelmente amassada. Bella fez o mesmo.

- Mas quem é que pode estar aqui a essa hora? – Bella sussurrou, deixando seus braços sobre o ombro de Edward, enquanto ele se posicionava profissionalmente à sua frente.

- Não sei – ele disse entre os dentes, amaldiçoando a pessoa em todas as maneiras de tortura que conhecia. Logo quando havia conseguido o que tanto desejava, chegava alguém para atrapalhar.

- Por que você me beijou? – ela soltou, assim que estava próxima o bastante para começar a balançar o corpo junto ao dele sem nenhum fundo musical.

- Por que? – ele disse incrédulo, vendo a sua frente a tão conhecida Bella que ele viu a semanas atrás – Você é louca ou o que?

- Eu, louca? – ela fingiu desdém, desviando rapidamente os olhos dos dele, pois se não, seu plano de "garota difícil", iria por água a baixo – Edward, você não poderia sair me beijando, você tem namorada! – e assim que pronunciou as palavras, a atenção dos dois foi voltada a porta, que foi ocupada por uma sombra pequena que logo tratou de adentrar a sala.

- Ah, eu não sabia que você estava dando aulas, Ed – a garota baixinha, de cabelos espetados pronunciou, dando um sorrisinho enquanto segurava fortemente a bolsa em frente ao corpo. Edward olhou para Alice e logo depois para Bella, tentando entender a sua ultima frase.

- É sim Alice, agora você poderia... – mas Bella o cortou.

- Bom – ela se soltou do rapaz – Acho que já deu tempo – um sorriso amarelo estampou sua face, e Edward continuou a olhando, como se quisesse mais explicações sobre isso. Afinal, ele só estava tentando arranjar um jeito de despachar Alice, para voltar de onde havia parado com Bella – Tenho que ir para casa. Obrigada Edward, foi bastante... – ela pensou na palavra, abrindo um sorriso malicioso nos lábios – [i]produtiva[/i] essa aula – e saiu, pegando sua bolsa sobre o banco e caminhando em direção da porta.

- Bells – Alice gritou – Eu não queria acabar com a aula, pode voltar.

- Não Alice – ela disse docemente – Eu realmente tenho que ir. E eu também não quero ficar acabando com o relacionamento dos outros – sorrindo falsamente, saiu da sala, fechando a porta juntamente de seus passos do salto, ecoando pelo corredor vazio.

Era quase ódio o sentimento que ela sentia. Talvez, uma mistura de ódio com ciúmes. Porque ela sabia que mesmo depois dessa ceninha, ela havia gostado, [i]e muito[/i] do que Edward fez. E ter em mente que não é ela que estará na cama dele, ou ele na dela essa noite, é extremamente frustrante.

Principalmente pelo fato dela passar a noite completamente solitária e ele, com a bela companhia da [i]pequena fadinha[/i], sem nem sequer deixá-lo pensar sobre o que aconteceu nessa sala de dança. Pena que o que Bella fantasia, são apenas coisas totalmente impossíveis. Alice e Edward? Não acho que Edward seja um tipo de cara que comete incesto... Mas Bella nem ao menos pesquisou saber sobre esses dois, e tirou decisões precipitadas.

Se vai passar a noite sozinha, ela tem apenas a culpar a si mesma. [i]Pobre Isabella, mal sabe ela que a noite esta apenas começando...

**011**

- O que... – Edward bufou, passando as mãos rispidamente pelos cabelos – O que você esta fazendo aqui, Alice?

- Ora Edward, mamãe já estava ficando preocupada – ela fez biquinho, apertando os olhos em uma perfeita cara de pena. O irmão ignorou – Por isso eu vim aqui e...

- Eu já ia pra casa, cacete! – ele estourou. Afinal, não seria ela quem ficaria com [i]as bolas roxas[/i].

- Eu ein, Edward! – ela gritou de volta – Por que toda essa raiva, posso saber? Atrapalhei alguma coisa foi? – ela já estava próxima dele, deixando de lado toda a cara de inocência e ficando no lugar pura raiva pelo jeito que ele a tratava.

- Atrapalhou, atrapalhou sim! – respondeu – E agora, argh! – ele não conseguia nem ao menos pensar! O desejo de ter Isabella em seus braços, o cheiro de morango em suas narinas e as cenas fantasiosas que sua mente provocava, estavam o deixando louco!

- Ah, claro – a garota parou, olhando incredulamente para Edward – A anti-social te seduziu assim como fez com todo o colégio? Ou você quer mais esse "desafio" pra contar aos outros?

- Que? – Edward parou de arrumar as coisas, já que estava prestes a sair em busca da morena, e olhou para a irmã – O que você quer dizer com isso, Alice?

- Pelo amor de Deus, Edward! Você acha que eu sou o que? Uma retardada mental? Só pode! – deu uma risada sarcástica – Escola Nacional de Dança, em Londres. Você ficou com cinco, das dez alunas. A escola que você deu aula, qual era mesmo – a garota fingiu pensar – Enfim, aquela de Seatle. Você ficou com duas alunas. Nesse um ano que você esta dando aula aqui, já ficou, e sabe lá Deus mais o que você fez com elas, com mais de dez alunas – ele a olhava boquiaberto. Nem nos seus piores pesadelos ele podia imaginar ouvir isso da sua irmã caçula! – De cada ano – sorriu de lado.

- Alice! – ele gritou, indo em direção da porta, em passos rápidos. Ele queria se livrar daquele projeto de demônio, que havia se apoderado do corpo inocente de sua irmãzinha – Vai te catar!

- Aonde você vai? – ela gritou – Não acredito que você quer Isabella Swan, Edward! Por favor! – por mais que Alice quisesse fazer amizade com a garota, ela sabia que Bella não fazia o tipo de Edward. Ela nunca era de ficar com garotas... estranhas. Só com populares e com corpos perfeitos. Não que a dita cuja não tivesse, apenas, não era o padrão de Edward, pelo que Alice deu para deduzir em sua lista de pseudo-cunhadas.

- Vou, algo contra? - ela negou, com medo do tom totalmente ignorante que ele usava – Avisa aos nossos pais que eu não vou dormir em casa. E a senhorita – ele continuou a fitando, da mesma maneira que antes – Nada de se desviar do caminho de casa. Não quero você conversando com o estranho.

- Estranho? Jasper não é estranho – cruzou os braços, revirando os olhos – E é o senhor que vai sair com a "garota estranha" da escola.

Edward nem ao menos ficou para ouvir o resto. No meio da frase da irmã, havia encostado a porta e caminhado em passos longos e rápidos em direção ao estacionamento.

Se Alice estava pensando que com todo seu discurso Edward iria desistir de sua "decisão final", a pequena estava muito enganada.

Porque, esse seria o maior e melhor [i]joguinho[/i] do qual ele estava acostumado. E não seria um típico "flagra" que atrapalharia a decisão que ele havia tomado. [i]Ter Isabella Swan, agora.


	7. Capitulo 12

**012**

- Mãee... cheguei – a garota jogou as chaves sobre a mesa, e tirou o casaco – Mãe? Cê ta ai? – novamente, puro silencio.

Caminhou por dentro da sala, foi à cozinha, e nada. Foi até a geladeira, e se deparou com um bilhete:

" _Bells,_

_caso chegue e não nos encontre, tem jantar dentro do microondas. Eu e seu pai fomos sair, devemos chegar tarde, então mantenha a casa fechada e não abra a porta para estranhos!_

_Renée"_

Amassou o papel e jogou em direção a lata de lixo em aço ao seu lado, errando – o que era óbvio – o alvo. Deixou o papel no chão e abriu a geladeira, pegando um iogurte e servindo-o em um copo.

Que dia! Ou melhor, que _Edward_.

Por mais que parecesse óbvio, ela não acreditava. Não pelo fato de ele ter a agarrado, e sim pelo fato de ser ele. _Pensei que ele seria mais difícil_, ela deu uma risadinha, tirando um gole do iogurte de morango.

Lavou o copo, colocando-o no escorredor. Olhou para o sofá branco da sala, de um conforto convidativo e caminhou até ele, se jogando logo em seguida.

O controle do _home theater _estava sobre a mesinha de centro, o que requeria apenas de um esticar de braço para poder pegar e ligar o aparelho.

O cd que estava na bandeja era o mesmo que ela havia deixado a dias atrás. O som de Maroon 5 invadiu seus ouvidos, a fazendo fechar os olhos e aproveitar a perfeita e totalmente sensual, voz de Adam Levine.

Novamente, Edward invadiu seus pensamentos. Suas mãos firmes a segurando, seus lábios macios a assaltando e a evidente ereção dele a roçando estava começando a deixá-la louca.

Decidiu focar-se apenas na música e a chuva que caia do lado de fora. Por que foi embora? Era para ter mandado Alice para o inferno, e continuado o que estava fazendo com Edward, pouco se importando se ela é ou não namorada dele. _Burra, idiota, mongolóide e doente, isso que você é Isabella Swan,_ murmurou, enquanto tacava a almofada sobre o rosto, tentando de algum modo, diminuir o ódio que sentia de si mesma.

Seu momento "suicida" acabou rápida e subitamente, ao ouvir um baque forte na porta. Bufou e jogou a almofada longe, aumentando o som da música. Cantarolava o final de This Love, quando ouviu novamente a pessoa esmurrar a porta.

- Não tem ninguém em casa! – ela gritou a frase débil, enquanto fechava fortemente os olhos. A pessoa ignorou o que ela havia acabado de dizer, e bateu novamente sem delicadeza alguma na porta – Mas que porra, será que ninguém mais pode ficar em casa sossegada não? – e foi assim, resmungando, que foi abrir a porta.

No momento em que girou a maçaneta, deu de cara com um Edward molhado e ofegante, apoiado no batente da porta e a olhando, com o rosto um pouco inclinado para baixo, deixando apenas seus olhos verdes a fitarem sob os cílios, fazendo seus lábios se curvarem em seu tão conhecido sorriso torto.

- Vai negar hospitalidade para mim, Bella? – ela o olhou atônita. Não apenas por ser ele a sua frente, mas também pelo apelido. Ele nunca a havia chamado assim – Se eu continuar aqui vou pegar um resfriado...  
- O que você esta fazendo aqui, Edward? – ele se endireitou, a olhando presunçosamente.  
- Acho que deixamos alguns assuntos pendentes... – ele se aproximou, enlaçando a cintura da garota sem cerimônia alguma. Uau, ele era bem direto!  
- Ouh, ei, me solta! – sua voz saiu tremida e ela tentava se afastar dele, o que ele não deixou – Você namora!

- Eu o que? – ele parou, deixando estampado um ponto de interrogação na testa – Sério, quem é a sortuda?  
- Edward, pelo amor de Deus! – ela revirou os olhos, entrando pela sala – Alice, ora.  
- Alice? – ele riu, totalmente divertido com a situação. Sua risada não era sarcástica ou superficial, era de quem achava muita graça do que acontecia. Bella cruzou os braços, mantendo um olhar sério para ele – Ela é minha irmã!  
- S-ua o que? – seu rosto ficou vermelho e ela se xingou mentalmente. Não podia acreditar que cometeu uma gafe como essa – Claro que não! – riu, totalmente tensa – Você e ela são sempre...  
- Somos irmãos – ele se recompôs, a olhando um pouco divertido – O que fazemos nas aulas são dignas de irmão para irmã, Bella. Não acredito que você pode pensar algo assim. Você tem uma irmã, acho que sabe do que estou falando – ela o olhou curiosa. Que diabos de irmã era essa? Segundos perdidos até lembrar do incidente do iPod.  
- Hum, é, claro – sorriu amarelo, caminhando até o sofá.  
- Pode me dar uma toalha? Lá fora ta chovendo pra caramba – ele jogou a jaqueta molhada sobre o cabideiro ao lado da porta e sacudiu um poucos os cabelos bagunçados.  
- Pode ser – com um olhar desconfiado, foi em direção das escadas, subindo-as e caminhando até o seu quarto.

Mas o que diabos ele faz aqui? E desse estado? Por mais que tivesse evidente a causa de sua estada aqui, era um pouco impossível. Ele era absurdo, apenas isso que ela deduzia disso tudo.

Dentro de seu armário, ela pegou uma toalha branca e foi em direção da porta para fazer o caminho de volta. Mas sua passagem estava um pouco, digamos, _interditada_.

No momento em que estava de frente para a porta, a um passo do corredor, Edward apareceu, como se tivesse acabado de se materializar na sua frente. O susto a fez soltar a toalha, deixando o baque mudo do tecido cair de encontro ao chão.

- Eu... er, eu ia descer para te levar a... – ela não tinha palavras. E as poucas que saiam, eram cortadas pelos eu gaguejar! Edward estava a milímetros de distancia de seu corpo, e seus olhos verdes brilhavam de desejo.  
- Ta tudo bem, Bella? – ele enviesou seus lábios lentamente, olhando-a de cima a baixo.  
- A-aham... – murmurou, não conseguindo desgrudar os olhos dos dele.

Com essa deixa, Edward se aproximou ainda mais dela, passando a mão na lateral esquerda do seu rosto e aproximando lentamente sues lábios dos dela. O movimento começou lento e sincronizado, mas como se fossem em um passo de mágica, eles mudaram totalmente o percurso do beijo.

Era sedento, afobado e cheio de paixão. As mãos de Edward passeavam por toda a lateral do corpo de Bella, causando arrepio pelas partes que estavam descobertas assim quando os dedos gelados de Edward tocavam.

Os dedos finos da garota se enrolaram nos fios bagunçados de cabelo de Edward, o puxando mais em sua direção e aprofundando o beijo. Seu corpo foi erguido do chão, e ele a carregou em direção a cama de casal do seu quarto.

Entrelaçou suas pernas na cintura do rapaz e o puxou mais para si, fazendo-o cair junto de seu corpo sobre a cama macia.

As mãos da garota desceram, arranhando toda a extensão das costas dele e parando no cós da blusa, onde fez questão de adentrar. Seus dedos, também frios, na pele de Edward o fez ofegar e morder de um jeito nada sutil o lábio inferior de Bella, fazendo-a deixar escapar um gemido fino e baixo.

Ela levantou sua camisa, e ele logo tratou de tira-la o mais rápido que pode. O corpo dele era perfeito. Simples e totalmente, perfeito. Os braços malhados na medida certa, deixando os músculos fortes de um jeito bonito. Ombros largos, peito forte e um abdome que fez Isabella perder o ar.

Bella o virou, ficando por cima do corpo sarado do seu professor de dança. Seu rosto molhado, agora de suor, o deixava ainda mais excitante que o comum.

As mãos de Edward agora começaram a desvendar mais o corpo dela. Passaram por sua cintura, quadris, pernas e enfim a barriga. Tratou de retirar o bendito e fantasioso corpete vermelho que ela usava, deparando-se com o tronco nu de Bella, fazendo sua respiração ficar entrecortada com os rígidos e rosados mamilos da garota.

Sem avisos, suas mãos agarraram os macios seios dela, fazendo o choque térmico percorrer sua espinha. Ele apertava, massageava e dava uma boa atenção aos mamilos. Aquilo estava a enlouquecendo! Como isso podia acontecer? Tantos homens já a tocaram, e tiveram que fazer muito mais que isso para deixar nesse grau de excitação. E Edward com tão pouco conseguiu faze-lo.

Ela abaixou, beijando novamente seus lábios. Mordeu e lambeu, enquanto descia para o seu pescoço. A ereção que ela já conhecia a algumas horas atrás, já estava firmando-se sobre seu quadril, tocando seu centro quente e molhado, fazendo-a querer cada vez mais aquele homem.

Desceu suas unhas impecavelmente vermelhas pelo corpo do mais velho, fazendo-o suspirar sob as caricias. A trilha avermelhada marcava o que ela estava fazendo com ele, mas ambos pouco ligavam, já que o que merecia sua atenção era o momento.

Os lábios suavemente cheios de Bella, desceram juntamente com suas mãos. Seus lábios e dentes o presenteavam com caricias. Beijou seu peito nu, dando uma leve mordida em seu mamilo, o que o fez agarrar em seus cabelos castanhos enquanto continuava a traçar um caminho de fogo de seus beijos.

Ao chegar em sua calça, levantou um pouco seu tronco e deixou suas mãos fazerem o serviço. Desafivelou seu cinto e logo depois abriu a calça molhada, fazendo-a deslizar por suas pernas. _U-a-u!_ Foi apenas esse e o mais certo pensamento que Bella teve assim que o viu apenas de boxer. Tratou de tira-la também, assim deixando o grande, ereto e pulsante membro de Edward.

Suas mãos trataram de mover-se de cima a baixo, deixando_-o_ preso entre sua mão. Edward fechou fortemente os olhos, passando uma mão sobre o rosto e cabelo, contendo um gemido. Sua outra mão se fechou em punho, tentando deixar seus sentidos e ações sob controle, enquanto a garota fazia aquilo.

Em sua cabeça, passou o _infeliz_ sonho que teve a algumas noite. Do qual Isabella aparecia vestida de estudante, trajando uma saia de pregas curta e a blusa amarrada na barriga, enquanto o tocava lento e tortuosamente seu membro que clamava por atenção.

E era como se seu sonho fosse realizado. Tirando o fato dela não estar trajando roupas de estudante, e sim algo _bem_ mais excitante que isso, como um corpete vermelho e uma saia preta curta.

Seu corpo já começava a dar sinal do ápce, e ele não podia deixar que acontecesse _assim_. Tirou as mãos de Isabella de seu membro e a virou, deixando novamente seu corpo sob o seu. Ela ergueu a sobrancelha, e logo depois, deixou a presunção sumir. Os dedos de Edward desceram pelo seu corpo e pararam no zíper lateral de sua saia, a abrindo e fazendo-a descer, junto da calcinha preta e rendada, pelas pernas levemente grossas de Bella.

Sua mão desceu mais um pouco e penetrou com dois dedos o sexo molhado e quente da garota. Um gemido baixo e um pouco contido saiu de seus lábios, e ela mordeu forte o lábio inferior assim que sentiu mais **dois** dedos dentro de si.

Ela prendeu suas unhas nos braços fortes de Edward, enquanto sentia seus dedos entrando e saindo de seu corpo em uma velocidade incrível. Seu polegar tocava freneticamente seu clitóris, causando mais espasmos por seu corpo. Edward sorriu com a reação que ele causava nela e decidiu parar de brincadeira, tirando seus dedos e posicionando-se entre as pernas dela.

Seu membro roçou na entrada, e logo depois, pressionou um pouco. Ela arfou, e segurou ainda mais forte em seus braços.

Ele segurou em sua cintura, movimento seu quadril para frente, deixando seu membro deslizar tortuosamente para dentro de Isabella. Ela gemeu alto, fechando os olhos e sentindo _tudo aquilo_ lhe preencher. Na teoria, era cabível. Mas agora, era algo totalmente impossível. Ou quase.

Edward não desistiu e continuou empurrando seu quadril para frente, de um jeito lento do qual não machucasse sua _aluna_, enquanto abaixava seu tronco e começava a dar beijos em seu pescoço, tentando de algum modo a relaxar. Ou ela era muito apertada, ou ele grande demais. _A segunda alternativa era mais correta_.

Assim que estava todo dentro dela, não moveu seu corpo, deixando com que ela se adaptasse com o tamanho. Bella não agüentava mais! Ela queria Edward, _rápido e forte_ em seus movimentos.

Suas mãos foram dos braços musculosos dele até sua perfeita e grande bunda (n/a: *-*) de Edward, demonstrando que ela queria realmente _mais_ dele. Atendendo ao seu pedido, fez o que ela pediu.

Moveu lentamente seu quadril, fazendo seu membro sair por completo e entrar logo em seguida, arrancando um gemido mudo de Bella. Logo depois, um pouco mais rápido, e _mais_ rápido.

A cama se movia de acordo com seus movimentos e o corpo de ambos estava pingando a suor a medida que aumentavam a velocidade. Bella agarrou o pescoço de Edward, o trazendo para perto de si e o beijando loucamente, movendo-se junto com ele para intensificar o contato. Como se fosse um pedido mudo, ela apertou sua nuca e demonstrou com os quadris que queria _ficar no comando_.

Em um único movimento, ele deixou com que ela o virasse e ficasse por cima do seu, e seu corpo se movesse de cima para baixo, revezando entre o rápido e lento, torturando Edward, assim como ele tinha feito com ela.

As mãos dele desceram pela sua cintura, parando em seu quadril e guiando seus movimentos. Ora rápidos, e ora mais fortes. Ambos tinham os olhos fechados, de tamanho o prazer.

Suas mãos ficaram espalmadas sobre o peito nu e com poucos pêlos, enquanto ainda descia e subia, movendo circularmente seu quadril sobre o dele. Em mais alguns movimentos, sentiu seu corpo chegar ao orgasmo e logo em seguida o de Edward.

Jogou seu corpo sobre o dele, deixando sua cabeça recostada no peito ofegante do parceiro. Um sorriso bobo brincou em seus lábios enquanto ele acariciava seus cabelos. Deixou seu corpo ao lado do de Edward, enquanto seu rosto ficava sobre seu ombro e suas mãos passeavam por seu peito.

- Eu não tenho irmã – ela disse, suprimindo um riso. Edward sorriu.  
- Eu sei, você gosta de Backstreet Boys mesmo – ele riu e a garota não conseguiu não fazer o mesmo em seguida.  
- Acho que não vamos mais nos ver... – ela murmurou. Estava se sentindo tão..._ mulherzinha_. Depois de tantos homens que já passaram por sua cama, seria Edward Cullen que iria amolecer seu coração de pedra?  
- Claro que vamos – ele sorriu, a encorajando – Só ficaremos alguns meses sem _aulas_ – riu em seguida.  
- Eu devo viajar nas férias. Será realmente impossível – suspirou – Mas foi legal.  
- Legal? – ele ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Ora, eu terei uma boa história para contar aos meus filhos, se eu tiver algum.  
- Ah claro, a história da qual você transou com seu professor de dança? Bem instrutivo – ela deu um tapa fraco em seu peito.  
- Besta – murmurou – Eu vou pra Londres. Meu pai quer passar um tempo com meus avós.  
- Londres? – ele perguntou, quase que incrédulo e contente.  
- É – ela disse como se fosse óbvio – Eles moram lá e...  
- Eu vou pra lá. Alguém precisa ir na nossa casa em Londres, algo quase que de rotina para a nossa família.  
- Serio? – agora, ela era a incrédula.  
- É – ele riu da ironia que o destino havia lhes proporcionado – Acho que essas férias serão longas...

_The end_

Entãaaaaaao, desculpem a demora e enfim, acabou *-* Gostaram? Quero a opinião verdadeira de vocês. Eu gostei, juro *-* E claro, dependendo do que vocês achem.. quem sabe não terá uma segunda temporada? Nada certo, por isso, dependo dos seus comentaaaaaaaaarios! Beijos meninas/os, e obrigada por terem me acompanhado com essa historia, mesmo :)


End file.
